


Reino del Caos: Libro Uno: InGen

by sabrina_11157



Series: Reino del Caos [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: A second InGen employee is also working for Dodgson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambición, Ambition, Amistad entre hombres, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, BioSyn (Jurassic Park), Boundaries, Chaos Theory, Codicia, Corporate Espionage, Español | Spanish, Espionaje corporativo, Everybody Lives, F/M, Falta de comunicación, Friendship, Gen, InGen | Genética Internacional Incorporada, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Limites, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Miscommunication, Nadie esta muerto, Nedry gets caught stealing for Dodgson, Nedry queda atrapado mientras roba para Dodgson, Nobody is Dead, POV Multiple, Perspectiva de varias personas, Poor Life Choices, Redemption, Redención, Regret, Revenge, Spanish Translation, Stupidity, Teoría del caos, Todos están vivos, Traición, Triangulos Amorosos, Un segundo empleado de InGen está trabajando para Dodgson, Universo alternativo - divergencia del canon, Velociraptors, Venganza, amistad, estupidez, greed - Freeform, malas decisiones, remordimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina_11157/pseuds/sabrina_11157
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la exitosa inspección de Jurassic Park. Ahora, un empleado de InGen está encarcelado por sus delitos contra la empresa. John Hammond quiere clonar una decimosexta especie de dinosaurio. Un segundo traidor comienza a hacer sus planes. Lewis Dodgson forma un equipo para hacerse cargo de Isla Nublar. ¿El objetivo principal de Dodgson? Destruye InGen, cueste lo que cueste.UN MENSAJE DE LA TRADUCTORA: Este libro es una traducción de la versión original en Inglés. El original se llama "Reign of Chaos," escrito por @Sassy_Lil_Scorpio.(A MESSAGE FROM THE TRANSLATOR: This book is a translation of the original English version. The original is named "Reign of Chaos," written by @Sassy_Lil_Scorpio.)
Relationships: Friendship among the InGen staff, Ian Malcolm/Ellie Sattler
Series: Reino del Caos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reign of Chaos: Book 1: InGen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348970) by [Sassy_Lil_Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio/pseuds/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio). 



> [Debe mencionar otra vez que soy la traductora, no la autora. Ese honor pertenece as @Sassy_Lil_Scorpio. Todo escrito en este libro le pertenece a ella, a menos que yo indique específicamente lo contrario.  
> Hay varias traducciones de la palabra inglesa "velociraptor" y su forma diminuta "raptor." Para este libro, he elegido usar el nombre completo del dinosaurio, "velociraptor," cuando sea necesario, y para el diminutivo, usaré la traducción "rapaz/rapaces." Para la empresa "International Genetics," cambié el nombre oficial a "Genética Internacional." La abreviatura, "InGen", seguirá siendo la misma.  
> Los nombres de los personajes se han mantenido en las versiones en inglés, en aras de la precisión y la simplicidad.]
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los nombres mencionados en este libro son propiedad creativa de Michael Crichton y Steven Spielberg. No se obtienen ganancias monetarias de este trabajo. Los siguientes personajes aparecieron en Topps Comics: George Lawala en RAPTOR 1 y 2, y RAPTOR ATTACK número 4. Sonya Durant y Raúl Lopez están en la serie RETURN TO JURASSIC PARK, números 2-4.
> 
> Notas del autor: Este libro es una trilogía en profundidad que ocurre en un universo alternativo. Es un gran ¿y si? ¿Y si Dennis Nedry hubiera logrado dejar los embriones en el muelle este? ¿Y si la gira hubiera terminado al día siguiente y Alan Grant y Ellie Sattler, junto con Donald Gennaro, aprobaran Parque Jurásico? ¿Y si Ian Malcolm estaba equivocado sobre la teoría del caos ese fin de semana, pero surgió más tarde en una escala mayor? ¿Qué podría haber pasado después de la inspección, si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo con los ambiciosos planes de John Hammond? La trilogía Reino del Caos responde a estas preguntas.
> 
> Muchos amigos increíbles y compañeros escritores ayudaron a escribir esta historia. Debido a que la lista es larga y quiero que mi agradecimiento sea en profundidad, esperaré hasta el final de la trilogía para dar mi "toque de telón". Aquellos de ustedes que lean esto, saben quienes son. Estoy agradecido por todo su amor, apoyo y aliento. Mil gracias; Estoy realmente bendecido de tenerte en mi vida. Por favor, tenga paciencia...Prometo dar las gracias en detalle al final. ¡No me olvidé de ninguno de ustedes! Hay otros que quizás nunca lean esto, pero aún quiero reconocer lo mucho que aprecio lo que han hecho para ayudar a que este libro sea posible.
> 
> Dedicación: Quería dedicar toda esta trilogía a mucha gente. Cuando se trataba de elegir a una persona, un hombre se destacó para mí. Ojalá estuviera vivo para ver cuántos fanáticos, incluyéndome a mí, disfrutamos de su actuación excepcional. "Parque Jurásico" es la única película en la que lo he visto, e interpretó su papel maravillosamente. Le dedico esta historia a Bob Peck, quien interpretó al personaje, Robert Muldoon. No hay otro actor que pueda interpretar el papel del duro cazador de la forma en que lo hizo. Descansa en paz. Siempre serás Robert Muldoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un empleado de InGen es procesado después de ser arrestado por sus delitos contra la empresa. Hammond se siente humillado porque su empresa, Genética Internacional, está recibiendo publicidad negativa. Su abogado, personal y asociados están presentes para apoyarlo, a pesar de que el empleado rebelde está decidido a avergonzarlo.

6 a.m.

Era hora de despertarse, estirarse y bostezar.

Él no quería despertar. No tenía miedo ni estaba preocupado por lo que le deparaba el día. Solo quería dormir hasta tarde. El policía en el exterior de la celda sabía que estaba siendo desafiante. Abrió la puerta enrejada de la celda y la hizo sonar ruidosamente. Llevaba un mono de prisión naranja como si fuera un paquete a entregar.

"¡Levántate, Bella Durmiente!"

El hombre levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz del policía. El policía se inclinó sobre él, un destello oscuro y amenazador brilló en sus ojos. Era el mismo policía que lo había arrestado hace un mes.

"Hoy es tu día de suerte. Levántate, date una ducha y vístete. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.”

Bostezando, el hombre se levantó lentamente y estiró los brazos. El policía le arrojó el mono a la cara.

"Tienes treinta minutos para prepararte. Cuando vuelva, será mejor que te arregles. No tengo toda la mañana para esperarte."

Indiferente, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

El policía gruñó en voz baja en español mientras salía de la celda y la cerraba detrás de él. Tuvo que recuperar el expediente del prisionero y llevarlo a la corte para el juicio que tendría lugar hoy más tarde.

El hombre dentro de la celda miró al policía mientras lo veía caminar por el pasillo.

"Gilipollas," murmuró.

**oOo**

El hombre miró la taza de fruta y el medio litro de leche. Alguien lo había puesto en su celda y definitivamente no era el policía. Era un desayuno escaso, pero serviría por ahora. Devoró la fruta y dejó la leche en paz. Probablemente fue amargo.

Después, se vistió con el mono naranja de la prisión. El naranja era de un color fuerte y picante. Pensó que tenía que usarlo para que todos en la sala del tribunal supieran que él era el acusado. Nadie más llevaría algo tan espantoso en un juicio penal. Se subió la cremallera al frente y dejó un pequeño espacio mostrando la camiseta blanca. Limpió sus vasos con la servilleta que había acompañado al desayuno y luego se los volvió a poner.

La transpiración le parlaba la frente. No era sudor nervioso, sino el calor extremo lo que lo asfixiaba. La celda era como un horno de cocción y el mono le picaba como si los mosquitos se hubieran criado en su interior. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Por ahora, vería los rayos del sol golpear los ladrillos de la celda y esperaría a que el policía lo escoltara.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en dónde se llevaría a cabo su juicio. El director general de la empresa para la que trabajaba antes de su arresto había insistido en que el juicio se llevara a cabo en Estados Unidos, preferiblemente en California. De esa manera, podría ser juzgado por un jurado de sus propios compañeros. En Costa Rica, no tenía derecho a ser juzgado por un jurado de sus pares. El oficial que lo arrestó le había explicado a su empleador que el juicio lo dicta un panel de tres jueces. O un juez si el delito conllevaba una pena máxima de tres años o menos. El policía también le había dicho al empleador del hombre sobre el derecho a un juicio rápido en Costa Rica, el derecho a un abogado, el derecho del acusado a saber qué cargos se le imputan y el derecho a ser liberado bajo fianza, si fue autorizado.

A pesar de que el crimen había ocurrido en Isla Nublar, una isla frente a la costa y propiedad de Costa Rica, el policía accedió a la solicitud del empleador de que el juicio se llevara a cabo en Estados Unidos. Transportaría al prisionero y dos policías costarricenses adicionales vendrían como refuerzos por si pasaba algo. En cuanto al resto de sus derechos...el hombre se había negado a tener un abogado. Su empleador no entendía por qué, pero el policía se había alegrado por la decisión del hombre. El policía sabía que el juicio sería culpable hasta que se demostrara su inocencia, especialmente en este caso. Se fijó una fecha de transporte y corte. La coincidencia imperaba y debían ocurrir el mismo día.

Luego estaba el asunto de los cargos contra el hombre; no se había hecho ninguno en Costa Rica. El hombre sabía lo que había hecho; se trataba de que la verdad saliera a la luz en un tribunal estadounidense. El policía no había presentado cargos formales contra el hombre, ya que no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Eso lo manejaba el Departamento de Justicia en el sistema legal costarricense, y habían decidido dejarlo en manos del sistema judicial estadounidense. El policía había documentado lo ocurrido el día en que arrestaron al hombre. Desde allí, había enviado esta información por fax a una comisaría de policía ubicada en Palo Alto en California, y ellos, a su vez, habían enviado por fax su información, incluidos los posibles cargos que podrían presentarse contra el hombre. El policía llevaba esta información en un archivo y planeaba llevarla al juicio.

El policía también le había dicho al empleador del hombre que podía pagar la fianza si quería; esto lo liberaría hasta su fecha de audiencia. El empleador se había negado a obtener una libertad bajo fianza para el hombre. Esto amargó al hombre; ya estaba furioso por tener que sentarse en una celda húmeda y mirar la luz del sol a través de los barrotes durante semanas. Ahora su jefe quería ser tacaño y no sacarlo de apuros. Su jefe siempre fue un hijo de puta tacaño en lo que a él respectaba.

Miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver al policía regresar con dos oficiales más. Con suerte, los otros dos policías fueron más amables que el que estaba a cargo. Abrieron la entrada y entraron en la celda.

El primer policía se burló de él. "Por una vez, siguió las instrucciones." Sacó un par de esposas y le ordenó al hombre que extendiera sus muñecas.

Eso molestó al hombre. Sintió que lo trataban como si fuera un peligro potencial y una amenaza física. Si estuviera en los Estados Unidos, habría sido clasificado como un "criminal de cuello blanco", la mayoría de los cuales fueron considerados físicamente inofensivos. Eran infractores de la ley en una liga propia. Los delincuentes de cuello blanco se habían ganado su nombre porque sus delitos tenían que ver con sus profesiones. Sus delitos incluían una amplia gama: fraude de tarjetas de crédito y seguros, malversación de fondos, evasión de impuestos, lavado de dinero, hurto, falsificación, espionaje industrial, delitos informáticos, falsificación y estafas piramidales.

Nada de esto le importaba al policía que lo había arrestado. Trataba a todos los delincuentes como basura, desde un niño que robaba un mango hasta un adolescente que falsificaba firmas en cheques y un adulto culpable de asesinato en primer grado. No importaba cuál era el crimen, la edad del delincuente o sus antecedentes. Si el criminal tuvo la mala suerte de ser detenido por este policía en particular, entonces estaba en problemas.

"¿Tienes cera en los oídos? ¡Extiende tus muñecas!"

El hombre, que por lo general habría respondido al policía con sus propios comentarios ingeniosos, permaneció en silencio mientras extendía las muñecas.

"Bien," dijo el policía. "Estoy siendo amable, ¿sabes? Tus manos están esposadas frente a ti, en lugar de detrás de tu espalda. Eso requiere un poco de gratitud de tu parte."

"Gracias," se quejó el hombre.

Miró al policía, que felizmente sujetó las esposas. Pensando que el policía había terminado, bajó las manos.

"Déjalos fuera, no he terminado contigo." El policía sacó una caja negra que se usa para cerrar la cadena que separa las esposas. "Sé lo que hacen los cabrones criminales cuando están esposados al frente, incluso los piratas informáticos nerdas como tú." Adjuntó la caja negra y luego extendió la mano, esperando expectante. Un oficial le puso grilletes. "Y no te voy a dar la oportunidad de escapar."

Al policía le encantaba hacer que sus víctimas se retorcieran, pero tampoco se arriesgaba. Este fue un transporte peligroso de Costa Rica a los Estados Unidos. No podía hacer que este hombre en particular se retorciera, pero definitivamente podía cabrearlo.

"Estás siendo acusado de delitos informáticos y ¿no es apropiado que uses tus manos para la mayor parte de tu trabajo? Escribiendo en un teclado sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.”

El hombre no dijo nada y puso los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios del policía. El policía vio esto.

"Pon los ojos en blanco todo lo que quieras. Veamos si sigues haciendo eso después de que te declaren culpable".

"Lo haré," el tono agudo del hombre cortó el aire.

"Eres un engreído hijo de puta."

El hombre sonrió como si se sintiera halagado. "Eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde que estoy aquí."

"¡Levántate!" El policía lo agarró del brazo y lo apartó del banco. "Será mejor que no escuche una palabra más de usted hasta que lleguemos a California.”

El policía les indicó a los dos oficiales que escoltaran al hombre. Obedecieron diligentemente, salieron de la celda y se dirigieron a la salida del centro de detención. El hombre caminó entre los oficiales. Le sujetaron los brazos a ambos lados como si intentara escapar en cualquier momento. Al hombre no le gustó nada de esto; odiaba que lo encerraran, lo esposasen y lo trataran como si fuera un tonto delincuente común. No podía esperar a que terminara el día.

Al mismo tiempo, esperaba con ansias el día de hoy porque podría ver a sus colegas y a su empleador en el juicio. Llegaría a mirarlos y sonreír durante sus testimonios. Sabía que testificarían contra él, pero no le importaba. No solo eso, sino que pensó que el fiscal estaba preparando un buen caso. Eso no lo asustó. Nada de eso le asustó. Su empleador le había dicho que podría perder su licencia y certificación si era declarado culpable. _Apuesto a que el viejo se ríe ahora,_ pensó el hombre. _Está todo bien. Yo me reiré por última vez. Creen que me comprenden completamente. Están todos equivocados. Completamente equivocados._

Siguieron al primer policía sin decir una palabra. Pronto estuvieron afuera y subieron a un helicóptero. Llevaría algunas horas llegar a California desde Costa Rica, razón por la cual el policía había interrumpido el sueño del hombre a una hora temprana.

El hombre se sentó entre los dos oficiales y frente al primer policía. El helicóptero se elevó en el aire y voló rápidamente hacia su destino. El hombre se movió inquieto, tratando de ponerse cómodo. No fue fácil, ya que las ataduras se habían aplicado con demasiada fuerza y los oficiales que lo rodeaban no se movieron para darle espacio adicional. El hombre balanceó las piernas para molestar al policía a cargo.

"Siéntate quieto. Estás actuando como un niño que va a una fiesta de cumpleaños," dijo el policía.

"Es mi día especial," respondió el hombre.

El policía sacó su porra y apuntó al hombre. "Ni una palabra más tuya. ¿Comprendes?"

El hombre sonrió como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares y no planeara compartirlo.

**oOo**

Alguien había filtrado la información a la prensa.

John Hammond lo supo tan pronto como él y su grupo llegaron al juzgado. El vuelo en el avión de su compañía privada había sido tenso todo el tiempo en anticipación del próximo juicio. Ahora estaban frente al juzgado y los fotógrafos y periodistas pululaban como buitres hambrientos. No se apartarían de su camino sin importar en qué dirección girará.

No se suponía que fuera así.

Se sorprendió poniéndose nervioso e impaciente. No quería que su empresa tuviera una mala reputación, y sabía que los medios de comunicación huirían con esta historia incluso si solo supieran la mitad.

"Sr. John Hammond, usted es el director ejecutivo de Genética Internacional, también llamado InGen, ¿cómo se siente en este momento?" una periodista le disparó. Sostuvo su bolígrafo sobre su bloc de notas, lista para anotar citas. Más periodistas le hicieron preguntas.

"Si su empleado es condenado, ¿piensa despedir al resto de su personal?"

"¿Cuál es el futuro de InGen después de hoy?"

"¿Cuál crees que será el resultado del juicio?"

Hammond sintió que la ira lo empujaba a responder. "No estamos respondiendo preguntas en este momento," respondió con brusquedad.

Hammond vio aparte de su grupo esperándolo en los escalones de la cancha. Su abogado, Donald Gennaro, y sus asociados: Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler y Ian Malcolm le hicieron un gesto para que lo siguiera. Estaban conectados con él a nivel profesional y personal. Habían venido a darle apoyo y él estaba agradecido por su lealtad. Les hizo un gesto para que se fueran, y todos continuaron subiendo los escalones y entraron en el juzgado. Un reportero corrió tras ellos, seguido por un fotógrafo.

Se volvió y miró a sus empleados, que esperaban con él. Los periodistas pululaban alrededor y las cámaras disparaban y hacían clic mientras los fotógrafos tomaban fotografías sin su consentimiento. Hammond exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Ray Arnold, su ingeniero jefe, puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

"Va a estar bien, John."

"Gracias, Ray."

"Se terminará antes de que te des cuenta."

"Eso espero. Pensé que hice arreglos con el juzgado para que no permitieran que ningún periodista o fotógrafo entrara durante el juicio. Quiero que esto siga siendo un asunto privado".

"Es una buena idea."

Hammond asintió al resto de su personal. Henry Wu, su genetista jefe, le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora. Robert Muldoon, su guardia del parque, permaneció impasible. Hammond sabía que el resultado del juicio dependía de estos tres empleados. Habían sido testigos del arresto de su compañero de trabajo. Había sido un mes largo y estresante después de ese evento, y ahora finalmente había llegado el día del juicio. Hammond pensó en sus otros dos empleados. Gerry Harding, el veterinario, se había quedado en la isla. Se había ofrecido a cuidar a los nietos de Hammond. El otro empleado era…

De repente, la multitud hambrienta de los medios se apresuró al lado opuesto. Hammond se sintió aliviado, pero solo momentáneamente. Gimió cuando vio por qué se habían ido.

Dos policías siguieron rápidamente a uno alto de aspecto severo que los condujo a la entrada trasera del juzgado. El quinto empleado de Hammond estaba barajando entre los dos oficiales. El mono de color naranja brillante que llevaba lo hacía fácil de detectar entre la multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos inquisitivos. Lo rodearon a él ya los policías, exigiendo una cotización, una foto, cualquier cosa que vendiera sus periódicos.

Para consternación de Hammond, su empleado les dirigió una amplia sonrisa a los fotógrafos. Habló con los periodistas cuando se le preguntó si temía la posible condena que se avecinaba.

"No tengo preocupaciones." Sonrió en dirección a Hammond.

Hammond negó con la cabeza. ¿No tiene vergüenza? ¿No tiene conciencia? La mayoría de las veces, el acusado ocultaba su rostro avergonzado, especialmente si se les escoltaba públicamente a su juicio. En cambio, el hombre continuó, orgulloso de que había llegado su día, y quería que Hammond lo viera.

Un fotógrafo llamó al acusado. En respuesta, se volvió y ofreció una sonrisa brillante. Incluso intentó posar a pesar de que los dos oficiales de su lado derecho e izquierdo limitaron su movimiento.

"¿Por qué ese hombre insiste en humillarme?" Hammond gimió.

"Porque es un cabrón traidor que no sirve para nada," dijo Muldoon.

Hammond y su personal subieron lentamente los escalones de la cancha. Se volvieron una vez y vieron cómo los medios se reunían alrededor del acusado. Los reporteros, ajenos al grupo, escribieron notas.

"Eres inocente hasta que se demuestre tu culpabilidad. Antes de que comience el juicio, ¿puedo obtener una declaración?" Hammond oyó gritar a un periodista.

"Es culpable hasta que se demuestre su inocencia, lo atraparon in fraganti," dijo el primer policía a la multitud en voz alta.

"Fue atrapado en el acto, ¿eh?" Preguntó el mismo periodista.

"Sí, es cierto." El policía respondió mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Los oficiales de la corte corrieron en su ayuda y empujaron a los medios de comunicación para que pudieran entrar de manera segura al edificio. Los reporteros y fotógrafos abrieron el círculo y la policía hizo pasar al acusado al juzgado. Los periodistas intentaron seguirlos al interior, pero les dijeron que no se les permitió asistir al juicio porque era privado.

Hammond se relajó cuando vio que Gennaro salía corriendo a su encuentro. Los hizo pasar al interior y les explicó que exigió a los funcionarios judiciales que mantuvieran a los medios fuera de la sala del tribunal durante el juicio. Se enfrentarían a multas si no obedecían.

"Gracias, Donald," dijo Hammond.

Entró a la sala del tribunal con Muldoon, Arnold y Wu. Asintió con la cabeza a su grupo que ya estaba allí esperándolo. Le sonrieron para darle el ánimo que necesitaba para pasar el día. Su personal lo siguió hasta la primera fila para asegurarse de que le brindarían todo su apoyo. Hammond colocó su bastón a su lado y suspiró.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Arnold.

Hammond asintió. "No puedo esperar a que todo este calvario termine."

"Lo será, tómelo un día a la vez."

"Tienes razón...Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar hasta que comience el juicio".

**oOo**

El primer policía habló rápidamente con los oficiales de la corte estadounidense que los habían llevado al interior del edificio. Le explicaron los procedimientos del juicio. Miró al hombre que con mucho gusto había tomado fotografías para la multitud afuera.

"Eres un acto de clase alta, ¿lo sabías?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Soy el tapón del espectáculo."

"Cállate," le señaló el policía. "Ni una sílaba más. Elimina esa sonrisa de suficiencia de tu rostro y ten algo de respeto, arrogante bastardo."

Una oficial de la corte rubio les informó que estaban listos para comenzar.

"Esa es nuestra señal, caballeros," dijo el policía. "Vámonos."

El primer policía siguió a la mujer estadounidense por un largo pasillo vacío. Los dos oficiales y el acusado los siguieron. Sus fuertes pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Ellos eran los únicos que caminaban por este camino. Era el camino del prisionero. Pronto llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la sala del tribunal.

"No puede entrar así," señaló el oficial de la corte al acusado. "El jurado debe verlo sin las ataduras."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el policía.

"Porque da la impresión de que ya es culpable."

"Es culpable. Lo arresté en el acto."

La oficial de la corte no se echó atrás. "Tienen que desprenderse."

El policía la miró, molesto, y luego se volvió hacia el hombre. Estaba jubiloso al ver la ira del policía y divertido por el pequeño desacuerdo centrado en él. En todo caso, retrasó el juicio que estaba a minutos de comenzar. El policía quitó rápidamente las ataduras antes de que la oficial de la corte pudiera recordarle los procedimientos judiciales.

"Si fuera mi elección," gruñó mientras abría los grilletes, "los dejaría puestos para que todos en la sala del tribunal supieran que eres culpable de los cargos. Podrías aprender algo de humildad."

"Claro que sí," dijo el hombre, frotándose las muñecas.

"Agradezca que su jefe haya decidido celebrar el juicio en su país. Si fuera por mí, no perdería tiempo en dejarlo en una celda húmeda para que se pudriera por el resto de su vida."

"Sigue soñando."

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó la oficial de la corte con rigidez.

"Estamos listos," respondió el policía. Miró detrás de él para ver si el acusado estaba listo. O asustado. "Tu momento ha llegado. Me quité las esposas, pero no importa porque saldrás con ellas."

"Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no te callas y te follas?"

"Tienes suerte de que ella esté presente." El policía señaló a la oficial rubio de la corte. "De lo contrario, tendrías un ojo morado. Hoy te van a arrojar la ley en la cara. Mira."

El acusado frunció el ceño.

La oficial de la corte abrió la puerta y entró primero.

"Después de usted," dijo el primer policía mientras hacía un gesto a sus dos oficiales para que entraran primero con el acusado sarcástico.

Con la cabeza en alto, el acusado entró en la sala del tribunal, orgulloso y confiado, y sin preocuparse por el juicio que se llevaría a cabo durante las próximas horas...


	2. Culpable como Acusado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedry es declarado culpable y condenado a cumplir una larga pena de prisión por sus crímenes. Hammond reflexiona sobre cómo su empleado lo traicionó, mientras que Arnold y Muldoon recuerdan cuando descubrieron la traición. Dodgson comienza a formar un equipo que se infiltrará en Isla Nublar en el futuro.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el juez pidió al acusado que se levantara al concluir el juicio. Ese día, en un tribunal de California, el presidente del jurado había anunciado el veredicto con voz tensa. _Encontramos al acusado culpable._

Culpable.

Culpable de espionaje industrial.

Culpable de hurto mayor.

Culpable de conspiración.

Culpable de fraude informático.

E incluso culpable de poner en peligro imprudentemente la vida humana.

Ahora, dos meses después, estaba en proceso una audiencia de sentencia para el mismo acusado condenado por todos los cargos en su contra. En la misma sala, el fiscal, que había expresado su victoria al escuchar el veredicto de culpabilidad hace dos meses, ahora terminó su declaración de por qué el acusado debería recibir la pena máxima.

"Las pruebas han demostrado que el acusado es culpable de traicionar a la empresa para la que trabajaba. Se le confió información importante y se aprovechó de su cargo por motivos monetarios. A lo largo del juicio, hemos escuchado testimonios del Sr. Robert Muldoon, el Sr. Ray Arnold y el Dr. Henry Wu, eso agrava aún más su culpa. Ningún empleador debe estar sujeto a trabajar con este comportamiento desviado. Debido a lo que ha hecho, la Genética Internacional experimentará las repercusiones de sus acciones mucho tiempo después de su detención. 'InGen', como se le conoce comúnmente, no está siendo juzgado y tampoco John Hammond. El Sr. Hammond no es la parte culpable en este juicio, a pesar de la afirmación del acusado de que fue. Él se merece nada menos que una sentencia dura que le recuerde lo que sucede cuando traicionamos a quienes depositan su confianza en nosotros. En nombre de la Corporación Genética Internacional, solicito que el tribunal lo castigue en la mayor medida posible de la ley." El fiscal señaló al acusado vestido con un mono naranja, que estaba parado entre dos oficiales de la corte frente al juez. "Eso incluiría tiempo en prisión, multas y la revocación de su certificación. Gracias, señoría."

El fiscal se sentó y esperó a escuchar al juez. Los espectadores en la sala también anticiparon la decisión del juez. El juez asintió. Era un hombre de mediana edad con rasgos faciales afilados y modales sombríos. Habría parecido agradable e incluso amistoso, si no fuera por el veredicto que estaba a punto de dar. Primero, le daría al convicto una última oportunidad de hablar en su nombre.

"¿Tienes más palabras antes de la sentencia?"

La sala del tribunal permaneció en silencio.

"Sí," respondió el acusado, con arsénico en la voz. Miró por encima del hombro, fulminando con la mirada a los espectadores que habían acudido a su sentencia. "Lo siento. Lo siento que me atraparon."

Su mirada venenosa aterrizó en Robert Muldoon. Muldoon le devolvió la mirada mordaz y apretó su sombrero con fuerza. No se sintió intimidado y no le daría al acusado ninguna satisfacción al verlo retorcerse. No se arrepintió de testificar contra el acusado.

El juez estaba dispuesto a poner fin a todo el juicio.

"Muy bien entonces." El juez mantuvo su atención en el engreído acusado y se aseguró de que todos estaban prestando atención a sus siguientes palabras. Miró al fiscal y al público en la sala del tribunal. Fijando una mirada severa en el acusado, dijo: "He observado tu comportamiento desde el momento en que entraste en mi sala del tribunal. Durante todo el juicio, ni una sola vez has mostrado remordimiento por tus acciones. La mayoría de las veces, en casos como el tuyo, estoy dispuesto a conceder clemencia en pequeña medida, especialmente si eres un infractor por primera vez." Se inclinó y apuntó con su mazo al acusado. Todo el tiempo mantuvo su solemnidad. "Sin embargo, basado en el comportamiento atroz que ha mostrado durante estos procedimientos, junto con los graves cargos por los que ha sido condenado, no tengo más remedio que darle la sentencia máxima."

Nadie respiró. Nadie habló.

"Por la presente lo condeno a cumplir una sentencia de diez a quince años en una institución correccional federal. La libertad condicional no es una opción en el sistema federal y los primeros diez años deben cumplirse en su totalidad. La certificación que obtuvo, que le otorgó la licencia para seguir su carrera en tecnología de la información y ciencias de la computación, ya no es válida. A la fecha está revocado y no existe. Además del encarcelamiento y la revocación de su licencia, pagará setecientos mil dólares en multas a su empleador. Has abusado de la confianza que él y otros depositaron en ti. Como resultado de sus acciones egoístas, se ha puesto a usted mismo, a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su empleador y a un sinnúmero de personas en peligro de muerte. Tiene prohibido usar computadoras en las instalaciones a las que el estado lo envía. Cuando lo den de alta, tendrá que empezar su vida profesional desde cero. Mientras cumple su condena, tenga en cuenta que muy pocas empresas contratan analistas de sistemas con antecedentes penales por piratear los sistemas informáticos que han diseñado. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día aceptes la responsabilidad de tus decisiones en lugar de culpar a quienes te rodean."

El juez golpeó su escritorio con el mazo, lo que significó el final de la sentencia.

Los murmullos estallaron entre la multitud en la sala del tribunal. Todos se pusieron de pie, listos para irse. John Hammond, fundador y director ejecutivo de InGen, había solicitado que la audiencia de sentencia, al igual que el juicio, se llevara a cabo en privado con una cantidad limitada de espectadores. A diferencia del juicio, donde todos los de la isla salieron a apoyarlo, solo su personal y su abogado asistieron a la audiencia de sentencia. Había un hombre y una mujer sentados al fondo de la sala del tribunal. Habían asistido tanto al juicio como a la sentencia y tomaron notas todo el tiempo. Hammond no sabía quiénes eran y, si se sintiera como él mismo, habría hecho un infierno en la corte por permitir que dos extraños entraran. En este momento, esos dos extraños eran lo último que tenía en mente. La dura experiencia de descubrir que uno de sus propios empleados lo había traicionado finalmente estaba llegando a su fin y Hammond estaba agradecido de que hubiera terminado.

Era hora de regresar a Isla Nublar.

Se puso de pie y se apoyó en su bastón. Hammond sintió que temblaba como una hoja seca en un árbol. Se recordó a sí mismo que no fue declarado culpable frente a un jurado de sus compañeros, ni fue enviado a prisión para cumplir una larga condena. Una mano tranquilizadora descansaba sobre su hombro. Fue Ray Arnold.

"Se acabó, John."

Hammond asintió. "Tienes razón...lo es."

"No tienes que preocuparte por lo que ha hecho; nosotros nos encargaremos de las cosas en la isla. Me tienes a mí, Robert", señaló Arnold hacia Muldoon, quien se acercó a ellos, "Henry y Gerry. Lo peor es terminado."

Hammond asintió de nuevo. Casi se cae hacia atrás en el banco, debido al agotamiento y el estrés que le había provocado el juicio. Apretando los dientes, pusando de pie de nuevo, obligándose a sí mismo a sentirse seguro sobre el resultado del juicio. _Ray tiene razón,_ pensó, _ya se acabó._

Antes de irse, vieron cómo escoltaban al acusado convicto, Dennis Nedry, fuera de la sala del tribunal con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Caminó con calma y sonrió como si hubiera ganado un premio al Mejor Hacker del Año. A medio camino de la puerta, miró rápidamente por encima del hombro, con la sonrisa seca todavía pegada en su rostro regordete. Hammond sabía que la sonrisa de cocodrilo de Nedry estaba reservada para él.

_La broma es tuya, abuelo. No puedes mantenerme encerrado para siempre._

**oOo**

Ray Arnold, Robert Muldoon, Henry Wu y Gerry Harding estaban sentados en la sala de control, mirando la puesta de sol sobre las densas junglas de Parque Jurásico en los monitores de video. Arnold, el ingeniero jefe de Parque Jurásico, un hombre negro delgado de unos cuarenta y tantos años, encendió un cigarrillo. Ofreció cigarrillos a los otros hombres en la habitación. Ellos declinaron cortésmente.

"Diez años," dijo Wu, lentamente. "De diez a quince años." Wu era el genetista jefe de Parque Jurásico y había desempeñado un papel importante en hacer realidad el asombroso sueño de Hammond, la clonación de dinosaurios para una reserva biológica/parque temático. Hammond a menudo se refería a Wu y su equipo como los "hacedores de milagros de Parque Jurásico."

"Se hizo justicia," retumbó la voz de Muldoon en el silencio de la sala de control. Dejó su sombrero junto a una consola de computadora.

"Diez años," murmuró Wu de nuevo. "No puedo creerlo."

"¿Qué hay para no creer? Nos traicionó y no tuvo ningún problema en admitirlo en la corte."

"Y su certificación revocada," continuó Wu como si Muldoon no hubiera hablado. "Después de toda su educación, su trabajo duro..."

"No trabajó. Es un ladrón."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Robert."

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Es un nerdo informático que sabe cómo programar un millón de líneas de código. No cambia el hecho de que es un vendido."

"No se puede negar que él es brillante," replicó Wu.

"Brillante mi trasero."

"Aun así…" Wu negó con la cabeza.

"Te diré lo que me arruina todo esto," dijo Arnold. "Estuvo trabajando con Dodgson en secreto todo el tiempo. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?"

"Lo habría hecho. Estás en negación, Ray," dijo Muldoon.

"¿Que demonios estás hablando de?"

"Lo escuchaste durante su juicio y viste cómo se fue con esa estúpida sonrisa. El bastardo no se arrepintió de nada de lo que había hecho, excepto por ser atrapado."

"¿Era tan malo?" preguntó Harding. Solo había asistido a la audiencia de sentencia y se perdió el juicio.

"'Malo' es decirlo suavemente."

Los hombres guardaron silencio cuando vieron a Hammond fuera de la sala de control.

"No hablemos de esto frente a John," dijo Arnold, señalando a Hammond. "Si él escucha el nombre 'BioSyn' o 'Lewis Dodgson', lo molestará aún más."

"Tienes razón," dijo Harding. "Hablaremos después de que John se vaya."

Aunque su discreción fue considerada, fue innecesaria. Hammond entró rápidamente en la sala de control, apoyándose en su bastón para apoyarse. Cuando entró, sus empleados se quedaron mirando la piedra de ámbar en la parte superior del bastón. Hammond apreciaba mucho el ámbar fosilizado replicado porque servía como un recordatorio constante de cómo surgió su sueño fantástico, Parque Jurásico, un lugar donde los dinosaurios caminaron por la tierra una vez más. Aunque el parque estaba lleno de dinosaurios vivos y funcionaba con computadoras y personal, permaneció cerrado al público.

Solo a unos pocos elegidos se les permitió permanecer en la isla y Hammond fue muy exigente con respecto a quién concedió este privilegio. Hammond no escatimó en gastos a la hora de alojar a sus empleados y colegas. Todos disfrutaron de su propia suite personal en el alojamiento del personal. El albergue se completaba con una sala de recreación de última generación, un comedor, una cocina y un bar. Todos en Isla Nublar tenían varias tareas. El Dr. Alan Grant y la Dra. Ellie Sattler se quedaron en la isla, estudiando a los dinosaurios. Hammond pagó gentilmente los costos de sus estudios. Ian Malcolm, siempre vestido de negro y escupiendo discursos sobre teoría del caos, recibió su propio habitación. Los nietos de Hammond, Tim Murphy y Lex Murphy, tenían sus propias suites separadas. Donald Gennaro, representante de InGen y abogado de Hammond, recibió una vivienda. Y, por último, el personal de Hammond, desde los trabajadores de mantenimiento y construcción, hasta los más importantes ahora sentados en la sala de control, vivían en la isla y residían en el alojamiento del personal. Muldoon, Wu, Arnold y Harding estaban presentes cuando Hammond construyó su parque. Nedry había estado en el personal hasta su reciente arresto y condena.

Al mirarlos ahora, Hammond se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era su personal. En el pasado, Nedry y los demás lo habían criticado por dirigir el parque con un personal mínimo. Hammond no quiso oír hablar de ello y siempre recordaba al personal quién estaba a cargo. Creía que tenía razones válidas para mantener un pequeño personal principal. Quería ahorrar dinero, aunque tenía miles de millones de sobra, y sentía que cuanta menos gente trabajara en el proyecto de Parque Jurásico, mejor. Si había demasiada gente, entonces podría...no le gustaba pensar en eso. Claro, se ponía ansioso cuando Harding administraba la medicina a los animales, o ignoraba las constantes cavilaciones crípticas de Muldoon sobre las rapaces. Tenía que admitir que eligió a las personas adecuadas para el trabajo de crear y administrar Parque Jurásico. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos eran las personas adecuadas.

"Espero que todos estén bien. Sé que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que Dennis no esté con nosotros".

Los miró observando sus reacciones. Wu enderezó su postura. Arnold dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Harding se sentó en silencio en el rincón más alejado de la sala de control. Muldoon cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él fue el único que respondió.

"Lo haremos bien sin él."

Hammond se sentó en una silla giratoria. Tal vez no se dieron cuenta del todo de lo que había hecho Nedry y del golpe que le había dado. Parecían estar tomando las circunstancias con calma. Esto enfureció a Hammond porque quería que estuvieran tan molestos por la situación como él. La traición de Nedry detuvo el progreso de InGen, que incluyó la eventual apertura de Parque Jurásico al mundo. Grant, Ellie, Malcolm y Gennaro habían aprobado el parque el mismo fin de semana de la inspección. Aunque Hammond y el resto del personal del parque sospechaban de dónde fue Nedry esa noche, lo dejaron en paz y lo atribuyeron a la peculiaridad de Nedry. Hammond se centró en asegurarse de que sus visitantes disfrutaran del parque. Ese lapso al no descubrir el verdadero paradero de Nedry volvió a perseguirlo como lo hacía ahora, pero en ese momento, Hammond estaba dedicado a su proyecto y no discutía nada excepto el futuro de Parque Jurásico. A menudo pensaba que la inspección resultó bien, a pesar de las probabilidades.

Debido a la tormenta tropical, el recorrido por el parque había terminado al día siguiente. Para entonces, el clima se despejó maravillosamente. Nedry había arreglado sus errores ese fin de semana, pero seis meses después, Arnold y Muldoon lo atraparon con las manos en la masa en el muelle este. Nedry fue arrestado, llevado a la corte ... Hammond quería dejar la audiencia de sentencia de hoy en el fondo de su mente. Deseaba poder olvidar toda la situación, pero eso era como desear que las estrellas desaparecieran. Gracias a Nedry, la apertura del parque se retrasaría aún más. El parque permaneció cerrado por otras razones como la seguridad. Ahora Hammond tenía que estar seguro de tener un personal limpio antes de que el parque fuera revelado al mundo. Esta era su prioridad número uno.

"Quiero hablarte de lo que Parque Jurásico significa para mí," comenzó lentamente, "y de lo que significa para mí tu dedicación a este proyecto."

Arnold jugueteó con su cigarrillo e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Muldoon.

Por lo general, ignoraban la diatriba de Hammond sobre cuánto amaba el parque, cuánto dinero iba a ganar en el futuro y cómo trabajaron todos juntos para convertirlo en una realidad. Siempre que tenían objeciones, Hammond rara vez las escuchaba. A menudo ignoraba sus preocupaciones y las etiquetaba como "paranoicas" o "negativas." Peor aún, los acusó de estar influenciados por el "Efecto Malcolm." Para Hammond, eso significaba que se habían vuelto susceptibles a la visión lúgubre del parque del cínico matemático y al caos descontrolado. Malcolm estaba al tanto del fenómeno que llevaba su nombre y había corregido a Hammond varias veces. _Sabrás un Efecto Malcolm real cuando lo experimente de primera mano._

"Dennis lo tiró a la basura; es brillante pero muy amargado. Quiero hablar con todos ustedes para asegurarme de que el problema de él no se convierta en el suyo," dijo. "Si surge una situación o problema y necesita ayuda, por favor hable conmigo. Si tiene algo en mente, venga a mi oficina. No creo que sea mucho pedir."

Los hombres se sorprendieron. Hammond no siempre fue la persona más abierta o el jefe más fácil para trabajar. Ahora mismo, nada de eso importaba. Hammond los necesitaba más que nunca. Sabía que tenía que escucharlos y considerarlos con más respeto. Podría evitar que otro empleado lo traicione. Hammond esperaba que este fuera el caso, especialmente después de la conversación que tuvo con Nedry después de la sentencia.

**oOo**

_John Hammond siguió a un oficial de la corte hasta una pequeña celda en el sótano del edificio de la corte. Había dejado a su personal y les había pedido que lo esperaran afuera justo después de que salieran de la sala del tribunal. Les dijo que tenía que hablar con el juez, pero que realmente quería fue ver a Nedry antes de que lo llevaran a prisión. No sabía qué día estaba fijada la fecha de transporte, pero ahora era el momento perfecto para verlo. El oficial se detuvo en una celda y golpeó con su porra contra los barrotes._

_"Te escuché," murmuró Nedry._

_"Cinco minutos." El oficial se alejó para darles privacidad, pero permaneció a varios metros de distancia en caso de una emergencia._

_"¿Dennis?" preguntó Hammond, mirando a través de los barrotes de la celda._

_Nedry se sentó en un banco y se puso de pie cuando vio a Hammond esperando afuera. "¿Qué quieres, viejo? ¿Quieres acompañarme personalmente a la chirona? Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo."_

_Hammond suspiró. Hablar con Nedry nunca fue una tarea sencilla. Siempre le hablaba a él, y a todos los demás, de una manera sarcástica y mordaz. No tenía respeto por la autoridad. Hammond dudaba que pasar un mal rato lo humillara._

_"Si has terminado..."_

_"No, no he terminado. Adelante, di tu pieza si te hace sentir mejor."_

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_"¿Eso es todo lo que viniste a preguntarme? '¿Por qué lo hiciste'?" Caminó de un lado a otro en la celda y miró a Hammond._

_"¿Quieres ver el nombre de InGen arrastrado por el barro?"_

_"Los periódicos están enterrando a InGen mientras hablamos. Felicitaciones. Tienen que cavar un agujero para ti ahora."_

_"Quiero respuestas," dijo Hammond. "¿Por qué me traicionaste?"_

_"¿Olvidaste que testifiqué contra mí mismo? Tus años te están pasando factura." Nedry sonrió. "Y si no sabes por qué, nunca lo sabrás. Pensé que lo había dejado claro en la sala del tribunal. No es mi culpa que te estés volviendo senil por momentos."_

_Hammond se levantó y bajó sobre la punta de los pies a medida que aumentaba su temperamento. "Me gustaría una respuesta a mi pregunta."_

_"Eres un bastardo tacaño que no me dio otra opción. Ahí. ¿Feliz ahora?"_

_"Tú tomaste tus propias decisiones y ahora vas a pagar por ellas."_

_"Gracias en parte a usted," dijo Nedry como si estuviera hablando de un negocio exitoso._

_"Eres un adulto y eres responsable de tus propias decisiones."_

_"Pero viejo..."_

_"Y mi nombre es John Hammond," espetó. "No 'viejo'."_

_"Viejo John, soy muy responsable. Por eso me están condenando. Para que pueda expiar mis crímenes y pasar una nueva página." Nedry apretó las palmas de las manos como si estuviera orando por la redención. Luego se agarró a los barrotes de la celda. "¡Si no fuera por tu pequeño cazador mascota Muldoon, no estaría aquí ahora!"_

_"Muldoon estaba haciendo su trabajo. Deberías haber estado haciendo el tuyo"._

_"Robert Muldoon puede besar mi culo gordo", escupió Nedry. "Ese juez mugriento y el fiscal feo pueden hacer fila detrás de él; están llenos de mierda. No saben una mierda sobre mí, como tú. Y yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, pero tú querías ser tacaño. No querías pagar. Así que encontré a alguien, o debería decir, alguien me encontró y estaba dispuesto a pagarme apropiadamente. Su nombre es Lewis Dodg—"_

_"No digas su nombre en mi presencia." Hammond apretó su bastón con fuerza._

_"—son. Dodgson, Dodgson, Dodgson. Lo llamo 'Lew' para abreviar. Bien, ¿eh, Viejo John?"_

_"No estoy escuchando."_

_"Ese es tu problema. Nunca escuchas a nadie. Deberías comprarte un audífono. Te haría muchísimo bien."_

_Hammond le dio la espalda, mientras Nedry lo hostigaba desde detrás de las barras de acero._

_"Sí, Dodgson estaba dispuesto a pagarme lo que yo valía. En cuanto a ti ... tu dinero tenía que ir a tu precioso parque. Caminas con miles de millones derramándose de tu bolsillo, pero ¿compartes la riqueza y les das a tus empleados el dinero que lo han ganado legítimamente? No."_

_"Habla por ti mismo, Dennis."_

_"Oh, lo soy. Esos tornillos, conocidos como mis colegas, podrían mear en el infierno por lo que me importa. Apuesto a que le diste a Muldoon una bonificación por delatarme". Nedry asintió con la cabeza como si se hubiera descubierto algo._

_"No voy a responder a eso."_

_"No lo pregunté. Dije que sí."_

_"Lo que le pago a Robert Muldoon no es asunto suyo."_

_"Como sea. Volvamos a ti y a mi. El hombre rico y yo."_

_Hammond lo miró en silencio. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras respiraba profundamente para contener su ira._

_"Trabajaba demasiado y me pagaban mal, pero no te importaba. Todos los cambios de sistema que querías en el último minuto, los hice por ti. Pido un cheque decente, un salario razonable para compensar el tiempo extra que yo estaba dedicando tu estúpido proyecto. Oh no, es demasiado pedir, especialmente para ti, el Malvado de Miles de Millones de Dólares."_

_La piel de Hammond se había desvanecido hasta adquirir un color gris ceniciento._

_"Oye, viejo, date la vuelta cuando te hablo. Dar la espalda cuando alguien te habla es de mala educación."_

_Hammond se dio la vuelta. "¿Y llamar a tu empleador 'bastardo tacaño' es el epítome de la cortesía?"_

_"Señor, yo llamo a las cosas por su nombre."_

_"Yo también," Hammond se inclinó cerca de los barrotes para estar lo más cerca posible del rostro de Nedry. "Eres un vago repugnante. Espero que aprendas algo mientras estás sentado tras las rejas."_

_"Yo también." Nedry pasó un dedo por los barrotes de la celda, miró con indiferencia la suciedad acumulada en la yema del dedo y luego la quitó._

_A Hammond le heló verlo actuar con indiferencia ante su nueva situación. Pensó en los velociraptores y en cómo miraban al bastón a través de las vallas, sus delgadas rendijas negras, frías y calculadoras. Miraron directamente a los ojos de Muldoon o de cualquiera que se atreviera a visitarlos. No tenían miedo de la muerte, la oposición y el mundo. En este momento, Hammond sentía que Nedry tenía el mismo aire sobre él._

_También notó que las manos de Nedry estaban libres de las esposas. Se quedó mirando las manos de Nedry y se maravilló de cómo las mismas manos que habían escrito más de dos millones de líneas de código para los complejos sistemas de seguridad de Parque Jurásico eran las mismas manos que habían robado embriones de dinosaurios de valor incalculable para la empresa rival, BioSyn. Pensar en eso casi hace que Hammond se enfurezca. No podía tragarse el nudo en la garganta que surgió de la traición de su empleado, y no pudo ocultar su decepción. A pesar de la sofocante ira, Hammond sintió una pizca de lástima por Dennis Nedry. Él se lo dijo._

_"Ahórrame la lástima y envíame un millón de dólares."_

_Hammond ignoró el comentario sarcástico. "Eres un hombre brillante, Dennis. Lamento que lo hayas tirado."_

_Habiendo dicho su parte, Hammond comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando escuchó que Nedry lo llamaba._

_"¿John?"_

_De mala gana se dio la vuelta y regresó a la celda. "¿Si?"_

_"Dijiste que tienes un don con las personas, que puedes decir que te gustan al instante."_

_Hammond pensó por un momento. Recordó haber dicho eso a la Dra. Ellie Sattler y al Dr. Alan Grant, el paleobotánico y el paleontólogo respectivamente, quienes ayudaron con la consulta y la investigación para Parque Jurásico. Les había dicho esto la primera vez que los conoció cara a cara en Montana. Se habían sentido intrigados y honrados en ese momento._

_"Sí, lo he dicho." Inclinó la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería Nedry._

_"Tu don, ¿qué pasó cuando me conociste?"_

_Un latido de silencio pasó entre ellos._

_"No lo sé."_

_Hammond tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en una respuesta a la pregunta de Nedry porque en ese momento el guardia hizo sonar su porra contra la celda señalando el final de la conversación. Con un profundo suspiro, Hammond caminó por el pasillo apoyándose en su bastón para apoyarse. Ahora que Nedry había sido sentenciado, lo trasladarían cualquier día a un centro penitenciario del norte del estado para cumplir su condena._

_Hammond fue recibido por sus empleados, Muldoon, Arnold, Wu y Harding, cuando salió del juzgado. Habían esperado pacientemente a que regresara. Los observó de cerca y se preguntó si alguna vez copiarían a Nedry y lo traicionarían a él y a la compañía. No tenía el valor o el corazón para cuestionar abiertamente su lealtad. En cambio, lo mantuvo como un pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Nedry había plantado una semilla de duda y miedo en Hammond. Por mucho que quisiera tirarlo o fingir que no existía, esa semilla estaba firmemente plantada y arraigada en el suelo de su conciencia._

_Lo miraron, genuinamente preocupados, y él quería creer que su preocupación por él era sincera. Probablemente sabían que había hablado con Nedry, pero no le preguntaron. Hammond notó que Muldoon parecía ser el más distante; mantuvo su mirada fija enfocada en otra parte. Harding le informó que estaban listos para partir. Gennaro ya se había ido y los estaba esperando en el helicóptero._

_"Debemos irnos,"_ _dijo Hammond. De regreso en el helicóptero, reflexionó sobre lo que apreciaba de cada uno de sus empleados y decidió contárselo cuando regresaran._

**oOo**

"Y Henry, eres el hacedor de milagros de Parque Jurásico. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti," concluyó Hammond.

Mientras explicaba a su personal la conversación que tenía con Nedry, se dirigió al rincón más alejado de la sala de control. Ahora estaba en la estación de trabajo de Nedry, que había sido ordenada. No más latas de refresco vacías, papeles esparcidos y disquetes esperando ser usados. Toda el área había sido limpiada de cualquier cosa que se pareciera a Nedry. Hammond empujó la silla giratoria hacia el escritorio, sin perder de vista su personal actual.

"Gracias, señor," dijo Wu.

Hammond suspiró. Dejó la estación de trabajo de Nedry y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Todos deberían dormir bien por la noche. Decidiremos qué dirección tomar mañana. Estoy considerando contratar a un nuevo analista de sistemas para que ocupe el lugar de Nedry y me gustaría que todos participen en el proceso de contratación."

"¿Te refieres a entrevistarlo?" preguntó Arnold.

"Algo en ese sentido. Estoy pensando en que tú o Gerry observen al candidato para ver si son una buena pareja para Parque Jurásico. Estoy haciendo malabarismos con la idea en mi mente y te haré saber mi decisión." Llegó a la puerta y agarró el picaporte. "Buenas noches," dijo y salió de la sala de control.

Después de que se fue, los cuatro hombres se sentaron en silencio, preguntándose cómo interpretar las palabras de Hammond. Rara vez expresó su aprecio por su ética de trabajo de una manera sencilla. Fue agradable escuchar algo positivo de él, en lugar de "te equivocaste" o "yo soy el jefe; trabajas para mí". Hammond probablemente sintió más aprecio del que dejaba ver. Tal vez fue por temor a otra traición o que sus empleados se relajarían si se les elogiaba demasiado. No sabían qué era, pero definitivamente fue un cambio agradable. Al mismo tiempo, nadie podía negar que Hammond estaba profundamente perturbado por las acciones de Nedry.

"Estará molesto por un tiempo", dijo Harding. "Es entendible."

"No es el fin del mundo", dijo Muldoon. "Me pregunto cuánto durará su buen humor."

"No lo empujemos."

"No soy."

Wu y Harding se levantaron para irse. "Nos dirigimos de regreso al albergue," dijo Wu, "¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?"

"Estoy bien, gracias," respondió Muldoon.

Wu y Harding dejaron a Arnold y Muldoon en la sala de control. Arnold encendió un cigarrillo nuevo. Fumar lo relajó incluso si ya estaba tranquilo, y en este momento, él y Muldoon estaban extrañamente tranquilos considerando la audiencia de sentencia a la que habían asistido.

"No estoy en negación", dijo Arnold, "y sé que estás cabreado".

"No estoy enojado por nada."

"¿Estás seguro de eso, incluso después de que Hammond te dijera las palabras de Nedry?"

"Nedry hace bastantes insultos cuando está tras las rejas."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Arnold. "Hace calor aquí, tomemos un poco de aire."

Muldoon asintió y los dos salieron de la sala de control. Cuando salieron del centro de visitantes, el sol se había puesto casi por completo. Pasaron junto al bungalow de Hammond y el cobertizo de mantenimiento, ambos edificios envueltos en las sombras del crepúsculo. Pronto se encontraron con un corral rectangular grande y formidable. Esta pluma en particular contenía los velociraptores mortales e infames. Permanecieron separados y vivieron en un encierro encerrado debido a su aguda inteligencia y brutalidad. Las paredes del corral eran de hormigón sólido y tenían tres metros de altura por todos lados. Encima de las paredes había cuatro pies de cable electrificado que recorría todo el largo del corral. En el lado del recinto que los enfrentaba, se había construido una pequeña plataforma de observación para que los visitantes observaran a las aves rapaces en el interior. Dos pequeñas escaleras estaban a cada lado de la plataforma de observación y una barandilla de seguridad corría a lo largo del borde. La torre adjunta al corral se parecía a la torre de vigilancia de una prisión y le dio a Muldoon y a los cuidadores de animales una vista completa de los animales y el follaje del interior. El corral funcionaba como una pequeña prisión que mantenía a sus peligrosos habitantes segregados del resto de la población de dinosaurios en Parque Jurásico.

Muldoon y Arnold caminaron hacia la torre que lo dominaba. Usando la tarjeta electrónica de seguridad de Muldoon, se les concedió acceso a la torre. Después de subir un tramo de escaleras, ambos hombres se pararon en la torre con vista al corral.

Arnold notó que una rapaz se deslizaba alrededor del follaje verde. Sintiéndolos, la rapaz miró a sus visitantes humanos. Ella gruñó, revelando largas filas de dientes afilados. Continuó adelante, sin apartar los ojos de Arnold y Muldoon, sus delgadas rendijas negras reflejaban su imagen. Otro raptor saltó desde el otro lado y se abalanzó sobre el primero. Hubo gruñidos y chillidos mientras los dos dinosaurios luchaban. La segunda rapaz apretó los dientes en el cuello de la primera y se retorció. De la nada, un tercer rapaz saltó sobre los dos primeros, gruñendo y mirándolos a ambos. La tercera rapaz, habiendo captado su atención, se adentró en las profundidades del corral. Los dos primeros rapaces la persiguieron.

"Son muy inteligentes," comentó Arnold.

"Lo son. Se ríen de ti incluso cuando saben que son los enjaulados."

"¿Y qué hay de John?" Arnold quería cambiar de tema. Respetaba las opiniones de Muldoon sobre las rapaces, pero no quería meterse en eso ahora mismo. Muldoon pudo hablar durante horas sobre lo mucho que detestaba a las rapaces.

"Está bien. La mayor parte de lo que dijo sobre nosotros fue por Nedry. El vago sacó lo mejor en él. Extraño."

"Ahora quiere contratar a un nuevo analista de sistemas informáticos. No tendremos mucha suerte con eso."

"No es necesario contratar uno nuevo. Simplemente usaremos el mismo sistema que ya tenemos."

"Supongo." Arnold apagó su cigarrillo.

"Sé que me odia," gruñó Muldoon.

"John no te odia. No siempre te escucha, pero ¿cuándo nos escucha a alguno de nosotros? Hoy no parecía él mismo. O eso o está cambiando."

"Podría estar cambiando...pero no estoy hablando de John."

Muldoon se quedó callado por un momento y luego Arnold se dio cuenta.

"Te refieres a Dennis."

"Sí."

"Si te odia, entonces me odia a mí también. No pierdas el sueño por eso, Robert."

"No soy."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?"

"Por la forma en que me miró en la sala del tribunal, como si me culpara por su arresto. No lo puse allí. Lo hizo por sus propias acciones. ¿No entendiste esa vibra de él?"

"Tuve la misma impresión mientras testificaba. Recuerda, yo estaba contigo cuando lo arrestaron. Henry también estaba allí. Demonios, fui yo quien llamó a la policía. No dejes que esto te desanime."

"No lo soy", repitió Muldoon, irritado con la idea. "No lamento que lo hayan atrapado o que hayas descubierto lo que estaba haciendo. Se lo merece."

"Lo está pasando mal ahora. Relájate."

Arnold no sabía qué más decir. Parecía que ayer habían descubierto que Nedry trabajaba encubierto para el competidor de InGen: BioSyn. Nedry había sabido ocultar sus huellas hasta el día en que cometió un desliz. Hasta ese día, Arnold había asumido que los sistemas informáticos todavía estaban fallando por fallas menores. Luego Muldoon señaló que cada vez que el centro de visitantes se quedaba sin energía —todas las puertas de seguridad se podían abrir con un toque y los laboratorios de repente eran vulnerables a los intrusos— y de repente Nedry desaparecía. O diría que iba a revisar los cables eléctricos afuera. Desaparecía durante veinte minutos, regresaba enfadado y se tomaba su tiempo para reiniciar el sistema para que los sistemas de seguridad volvieran a estar en línea. Arnold y Muldoon habían caído en la pobre excusa varias veces. La última vez que sucedió, decidieron resolver el misterio.

¿Qué estaba pasando cuando el sistema se apagó?

Muldoon lo había seguido sigilosamente mientras Nedry se dirigía al garaje y subía a un Jeep. Muldoon escuchó la conversación por teléfono de Nedry sobre reunirse en el muelle este para entregar "embriones de lagarto." A partir de ahí, Nedry se retiró y Muldoon decidió reunirse con él en el muelle este, solo que él tomaría un desvío por el parque y llegaría antes que él. Si no podían llegar antes que él, lo acorralarían hasta que le dijera la verdad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él y Arnold condujeron en su propio Jeep después de estar seguros de que Nedry ya se había ido. Primero, se aseguraron de que todos en la isla, Grant, Malcolm, Ellie, Tim y Lex, estuvieran en el alojamiento del personal. Arnold les había dicho que había ocurrido algo y que se lo explicaría más tarde. Hammond y Gennaro estaban en Costa Rica realizando asuntos comerciales. Harding estaba en el centro de visitantes, preparándose para ir al parque a ver un estegosaurio enfermo. Wu había aparecido antes y dijo que revisaría el laboratorio de genética solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera a salvo. Después de alertar a todos para que mantuvieran la calma, Arnold llamó a la policía costarricense ubicada en San José. Estaba reacio a hacerlo, sabiendo que probablemente querrían aterrizar en la isla y echar un vistazo. En ese momento, Hammond había tenido mucho cuidado con a quién permitía entrar en la isla. Al final, Arnold decidió que si había alguna pregunta con respecto a la isla, podría decir que estaba siendo utilizada como reserva biológica para animales tropicales. No era una mentira total y aún mantenía la privacidad de la empresa.

"¿Recuerdas su expresión cuando lo encontramos en el muelle?" Arnold dijo, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

**oOo**

_Arnold dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se relajó. Su mano izquierda agarró el volante. El Jeep estaba escondido detrás de árboles altos y gruesos que delimitaban el camino de tierra que conducía al muelle._

_"Conduce un poco más cerca, necesito escuchar lo que están diciendo," susurró Muldoon._

_"Puedo verlo todo desde aquí. Está entregando su bolso a un hombre en el bote."_

_"¿Puedes escucharlos?"_

_"Podría si te callas."_

_Muldoon le lanzó a Arnold una mirada molesta._

_"Tiene una lata de crema de afeitar. Extraño."_

_"Maldita sea, nos venció hasta el muelle," dijo Muldoon._

_"Su trabajo aún no ha terminado." Arnold señaló hacia adelante: Nedry le arrebató con avidez una maleta negra a un hombre en el barco. "Todavía podemos atraparlo. Aquí y ahora."_

_Sin respuesta._

_"¿Robert? ¡¿Qué diablos?!"_

_Arnold buscó frente a él. Muldoon había dejado el jeep en silencio y se dirigía hacia el jeep de Nedry estacionado frente al muelle. Mantuvo el cuerpo agachado y sostuvo una escopeta cargada. Arnold había insistido en que no era necesario traer armas, pero Muldoon aún estaba "preparado". Muldoon se levantó lentamente cuando vio que el barco partía del muelle._

_Nedry regresó al jeep y abrió la puerta. Arrojó la maleta negra en el asiento del pasajero y la golpeó con amor. "Tú y yo pasaremos muchos días felices juntos."_

_Giró la llave de encendido y tenía el pie en el acelerador, cuando de repente apretó los frenos. Muldoon se paró directamente frente al jeep. Agarró su escopeta, manteniendo el objetivo en el objetivo previsto._

_"Me asustaste como una mierda."_

_"Sal del coche, Dennis."_

_El rostro de Nedry palideció mientras miraba a Muldoon._ ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Muldoon aquí? _Su sorpresa no duró mucho ya que rápidamente se convirtió en ira._

_"Sal del camino, Robert, a menos que quieras que te atropellen."_

_Muldoon permaneció en su lugar y escuchó pasos detrás de él. Arnold se había unido a él._ Bueno. Dos contra uno.

_"Ray, ¿no se supone que debes estar en la sala de control?" Nedry preguntó inocentemente._

_"Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo," dijo Arnold._

_"Voy allí ahora mismo. ¿Quieres subir?"_

_"Tenemos nuestro propio medio de transporte."_

_"Me di cuenta."_

_Silencio excepto por las olas rompiendo contra el muelle._

_"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Arnold preguntó; el rastro de irritación había desaparecido de su voz._

_"Necesitaba aire fresco. Se pone húmedo en la sala de control."_

_"Eso es cierto," Arnold asintió. "¿Qué hay en la maleta?" Hizo un gesto hacia la maleta negra con su cigarrillo._

_"Documentos sobre nuevos diseños para los sistemas del parque. Hammond quiere que se hagan de nuevo," Nedry miró la maleta negra._

_"A veces es difícil trabajar por Hammond."_

_"La mayor parte del tiempo,"_

_Muldoon escuchó el tono en la voz de Nedry y estaba a punto de interrumpir la conversación cuando vio que Arnold lo miraba raro. Se dio cuenta de que Arnold tenía todo bajo control. Fumó y charló con Nedry, manteniéndolo distraído._

_"Vuelvo enseguida." Muldoon partió. Quería ver si la policía ya había atracado. Quizás estaban en camino. Arnold le había dicho que le dio instrucciones claras. Deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Escuchó la puerta de un coche abrirse y cerrarse de golpe._

_"Mira, no soy estúpido. Tú y Ray pensaron que sería divertido espiarme y no encontraron nada. Así que, ¿por qué no cortan la mierda?"_

_Arnold y Muldoon se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Nedry._

_"No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva," dijo Arnold._

_"¿Robert está agitando un arma y se supone que debo estar bien con eso?" preguntó Nedry, señalándolo._

_Muldoon se encogió de hombros y arrojó su escopeta al suelo. No quería hacer eso, pero como sea. En ese momento, se detuvo otro Jeep. Wu salió y fue hacia donde estaban los tres hombres._

_"Finalmente los encontré, chicos. Recorrí toda el área, la unidad de almacenamiento de embriones ha sido alterada. Alguien ha estado allí haciendo Dios sabe qué."_

_Muldoon levantó bruscamente la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué había en la bandolera, Dennis? ¿Y con quién te ibas a reunir?"_

_"Al diablo con usted."_

_"Desapareces cada vez que baja la seguridad. Dudo que sea una coincidencia."_

_Nedry aplaudió. "Felicidades, Robert, as detective. Lo averiguaste todo."_

_"No, pero lo resolverán todo," dijo Muldoon, señalando la gran lancha que se había detenido en el muelle._

_Giraron en esa dirección. Muldoon escuchó a Nedry maldecir en voz baja._

_Un hombre delgado de seis pies de altura y vestido con un uniforme de policía negro se acercó a ellos. Mostró una placa dorada y una tarjeta de identificación con fotografía. Parecía un policía estadounidense, con porra, maza, walkie-talkie, pistolera y esposas. El hombre miró a su alrededor, contemplando la exuberante vegetación. Arnold se preguntó si alguno de ellos sabía español, cuando el hombre habló, disipando sus preocupaciones._

_"Antonio Contreras, trabajo para la policía de Costa Rica. Uno de ustedes llamó a la unidad de San José y me enviaron. Es raro cuando llegamos a las islas que rodean Costa Rica, pero hay rumores de que se han estado realizando operaciones extrañas aquí. ¿Para eso estoy aquí?" Habló con un marcado acento costarricense y miró a los hombres._

_Muldoon lo reconoció como el mismo oficial que llegó a la isla después del accidente de Jophery. Se había presentado una semana después del incidente, lleno de preguntas. La familia de Jophery Brown buscaba culpar a alguien por su muerte y había solicitado a la policía que lo investigara. No se obtuvieron respuestas concretas, pero no importó. Contreras era la persona indicada para enviar, ya que sospechaba mucho de los rumores de los hechos en Isla Nublar. En ese momento, había estado buscando una excusa para arrestar a alguien, pero como no se podía culpar a nadie por la muerte de Jophery, se fue enfadado, insatisfecho. Muldoon notó que no había cambiado mucho._

_"Soy el que llamó a la policía. Tenemos una situación en nuestras manos", dijo Arnold._

_"Eso es obvio", murmuró Contreras. "No tengo todo el día. Simplemente diga los hechos: lo que vio, lo que sucedió, ¿entendido?"_

_"Lo tomaré de aquí", dijo Muldoon; describió el intercambio que se había producido en el muelle._

_"¿Quieres decir aquí mismo?" Preguntó Contreras._

_Muldoon asintió._

_"Falta algún equipo de laboratorio", se ofreció Wu. No quería decir exactamente lo que se creía que había sido robado._

_"Y tu." Contreras señaló a Nedry. "¿Qué te trajo al muelle?"_

_Nedry iba a responder cuando Muldoon lo interrumpió._

_"Sospechamos que ha cometido un delito"._

_Arnold notó la mirada asesina que Nedry le envió a Muldoon._

_"Déjeme aclarar esto. Este hombre aquí," señaló Contreras a Nedry "—se presume que ha robado equipo de laboratorio y se lo dio a un hombre en un barco."_

_"Correcto," Arnold asintió. "Robert y yo decidimos seguirlo y averiguar qué estaba pasando"._

_"Deberías tener cuidado. Podría haber estado armado." Contreras apuntó a la escopeta en el suelo y Muldoon la agarró._

_"No estaba armado." La voz de Nedry goteaba de ira. "¿Por qué lo sería?"_

_Muldoon, Arnold y Wu lo miraron, preguntándose si lo que estaban pensando era realmente cierto._

_"No me gusta tu tono y no me gusta la forma en que me miras a mi o a tus colegas. Ponte contra el jeep y extiende tus manos donde puedo verlos."_

_Nedry hizo lo que se le ordenó y frunció el ceño todo el tiempo. Murmuró en voz baja y miró furiosamente a Muldoon y Arnold. No dijeron nada y simplemente miraron. Nedry golpeó con el pie con impaciencia. Contreras se percató de su comportamiento molesto._

_"¿Tienes algo que quieras decir?" preguntó Contreras mientras metía la mano en el Jeep._

_"No."_

_"¿Qué hay en la maleta?" Contreras levantó la maleta negra._

_Nedry se encogió de hombros._

_"Sabes lo que hay aquí y no lo estás diciendo."_

_Se encogió de hombros de nuevo._

_"Sabes que puedo arrestarte por no cooperar." Contreras cerró los pestillos y abrió la maleta. "Dios mío," susurró en español. Se volvió hacia Arnold, Muldoon y Wu. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hay aquí?" Negaron con la cabeza. Contreras metió la mano y levantó una pila de billetes de cien dólares encuadernados._

_"Mierda," susurró Arnold._

_Los ojos de Muldoon se agrandaron y la mandíbula de Wu cayó._

_"Te pagan por robar en la empresa para la que trabajas, o te ganaste la lotería y te quedas con todo el botín. ¿Cuál es?" Contreras sabía que había dado en el blanco._

_"La lotería." Nedry miró a Muldoon y Arnold con el ceño fruncido._

_"Lástima que no gastes ese dinero," Contreras empujó a Nedry contra el jeep e hizo una búsqueda rápida. Sacó un par de esposas._

_"¿Es eso necesario?" preguntó Arnold._

_"Estás bajo arresto," dijo Contreras, ignorando a Arnold mientras sujetaba las esposas a las muñecas de Nedry. "Hay suficiente evidencia que apunta a su juego sucio. Lo llevaré al Centro de Detención de San José. ¿Alguna pregunta?"_

_"No podrías preocuparte de tus malditos asuntos, ¿verdad, Robert?" preguntó Nedry con los dientes apretados. "Tú también, Ray."_

_Muldoon lo miró con frialdad, sin decir nada._

_"Cierra la boca. Cuando te pregunté si tenías preguntas, no significaba maldecir a tus compañeros de trabajo."_

_"Lo que sea, gilipollas."_

_"¡Cierra la boca! No quiero escuchar tu basura." Contreras le entregó a Muldoon una tarjeta con su nombre y dónde se le podía localizar. "En caso de que quieras ponerte en contacto con este ladrón." Agarró a Nedry del brazo y se dirigió al muelle para abordar el barco._

_"¡Espere!" Arnold los llamó._

_Contreras se dio la vuelta y regresó a donde estaban._

_"Necesita volver a encender los sistemas antes de que lo lleves al continente."_

_Contreras se volvió hacia Nedry. "¿Ahora estás jugando con los sistemas de seguridad? Me encanta cuando la trama se complica."_

_Nedry intentó alejarse de Contreras. "Hágalo usted mismo. Yo no..."_

_"Sí, lo eres. Vamos." Contreras empujó a Nedry hacia el jeep. "Lo haremos ahora."_

_Arnold subió al Jeep; Muldoon se unió a él en el lado del pasajero. Contreras empujó a Nedry al asiento trasero y se sentó a su lado. Wu se les adelantó. El Jeep que Nedry había usado se dejó en el muelle este y sería recuperado más tarde. Mientras Arnold conducía por la carretera de mantenimiento del parque, Contreras se maravilló de la enorme valla perimetral y se dio cuenta de que estaban electrificados cuando pasaron junto a un letrero que decía: 10.000 voltios: no tocar. Se preguntó por qué demonios la isla los necesitaba. Quizás esta vez se enterara. Los había visto brevemente la última vez que estuvo allí por un "accidente" y había dejado la isla sin respuestas._

_"Estas cercas deben tener al menos seis metros. ¿Qué tienes ahí?"_

_"Miden veinticuatro pies," dijo Muldoon secamente, sin responder a su segunda pregunta._

_Llegaron rápidamente al centro de visitantes. Contreras miró con los ojos muy abiertos como un niño en Disneyland por primera vez cuando entraron al vestíbulo. Muldoon y Arnold lo esperaban. Nedry puso los ojos en blanco con disgusto. Contreras murmuró maravillas en español, sin apartar la vista de la magnífica exhibición de esqueletos de dinosaurios y una pancarta que decía en letras rojas: Cuando los dinosaurios gobernaban la Tierra. Dio un paso más cerca de los huesos, su mano a unos centímetros de distancia..._

_"No puedes tocar eso," dijo Muldoon. "Está en construcción."_

_Arnold asintió con la cabeza._

_"Me parece terminado," dijo Contreras. Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió._

_En la pared, vio un logotipo negro, amarillo y rojo de aspecto extraño que mostraba un tiranosaurio rex esquelético. ¿Era un tiranosaurio? Debajo de esa imagen estaban las palabras: "Parque Jurásico" en una extraña fuente en blanco y rojo. Había visto la misma imagen en el Jeep en el que conducían y en la bata de laboratorio de Arnold._ ¿Entonces estos chicos están haciendo un parque secreto de dinosaurios? _Contreras negó con la cabeza. I_ mposible. Probablemente sean dinosaurios robóticos en un patio de juegos de simulación. _Recordó los locos rumores que había escuchado en el continente costarricense. Ofreció a Muldoon y Arnold una sonrisa incómoda y los siguió hacia el centro._

_Cuando entraron en la sala de control, Wu, que había llegado antes que ellos, acercó una silla a la consola de Nedry. Arnold se sentó en la silla y encendió la computadora. El cursor de flecha blanca zumbó alrededor de la pantalla. Levantó las manos en señal de derrota y se volvió hacia Contreras._

_"Lo necesito," dijo, señalando a Nedry con su cigarrillo encendido, "para limpiar su desorden."_

_"Hazlo," ordenó Contreras, empujando a Nedry hacia Arnold. "Dígale cuáles botones tiene que presionar."_

_"Puedo hacer el trabajo mucho más fácilmente cuando tengo las manos libres."_

_"No estás tocando nada."_

_"Haz lo que quieras." Nedry caminó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra una pared, sonriendo ante la escena. Muldoon caminaba de un lado a otro, Arnold estaba frustrado y fumando como una tormenta, y Wu miró al vacío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Contreras sabía qué hacer. Tiró de Nedry lejos de la pared y le quitó las esposas. Arnold se levantó de la silla y Nedry fue empujado en su lugar._

_"Termina lo que empezaste, para que podamos salir de aquí," advirtió Contreras._

_"La paciencia es una virtud," dijo Nedry. Hizo clic con el ratón y comenzó a cerrar y abrir ventanas en la pantalla. Sus manos tenían vida propia mientras escribían rápidamente en el teclado. Luego se detuvo abruptamente. "Ray, deja de respirar por mi espalda. Aléjate, Robert."_

_"Voy a ver todo lo que haces. Guárdalo para futuras referencias", dijo Arnold sin moverse._

_"Buena suerte." Volviéndose hacia Muldoon, "Esto no significa nada para ti, así que ¿por qué no corres al parque y diviértete con tu pistola de juguete?"_

_Muldoon se negó a que lo incitaran a pelear con Nedry. Estuvo tentado de golpear a Nedry en la boca por sus estúpidos comentarios. La única razón por la que Nedry se burló de él fue porque estaba enojado con Muldoon y Arnold por frustrar sus planes. Muldoon era consciente de este hecho, pero aun así, nunca conoció a nadie que pudiera ser tan arrogante, especialmente cuando habían sido sorprendidos en el acto de cometer un crimen._ Solo Dennis tiene la capacidad de comportarse de esa manera, _pensó Muldoon._

_"Ahora los toques finales..." Nedry apenas se había levantado cuando Contreras lo volvió a sujetar._

_"Una forma de asegurarse de que esto funcione," dijo Arnold mientras sacaba su tarjeta de seguridad y caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala de control. "Henry, toma esto y prueba la tarjeta."_

_Wu salió de la sala de control. Intentó abrir la puerta de acero empujándola. Eso no funcionó, así que insertó la tarjeta de identificación de Arnold y se le concedió acceso a la sala de control._

_"Bien, estamos de vuelta en funcionamiento," sonrió Arnold cuando Wu le devolvió su tarjeta de seguridad. "Robert y yo te llevaremos al muelle este."_

_Muldoon estuvo de acuerdo._

_Contreras asintió. "Gracias."_

_"No malgastes tu gasolina," murmuró Nedry._

_"Pensándolo bien..." Contreras sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Nedry, "es un hermoso día para pasear por el parque."_

_Con eso concluyó el largo día. Contreras estaba convencido de que Nedry haría un buen ejercicio si caminaban hasta el muelle este, incluso con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Arnold y Muldoon los acompañaron en la rápida caminata de cinco millas. Ninguno de los dos protestó por la forma en que Contreras trataba a Nedry. Trataba a Nedry como basura, pero, de nuevo, Nedry los trataba sus colegas como basura. Tampoco se arrepintió de lo que lo habían sorprendido haciendo, por lo que no se molestaron en ayudarlo. Contreras conversó un poco con ellos sobre sus puestos de trabajo en la isla. Un ingeniero jefe y un guardabosque: un equipo interesante, aunque uno no parecía tener nada que ver con el otro._

_La actitud de Nedry empeoró a medida que se acercaban a su destino; había hecho comentarios sarcásticos aunque nadie le prestó atención. Contreras nunca soltó el agarre de hierro que tenía en el brazo. El temperamento de Nedry hervía bajo la superficie. Por la forma en que Nedry miró con odio a Muldoon y Arnold, se dio cuenta de que si no estaba restringido, los haría daño. Con base en eso, Contreras se sintió justificado para dar la caminata larga para sacar la actitud de él._

_Caminaron por el mismo camino secundario que habían tomado para llegar al muelle este. Era tarde y estaba húmedo, el sudor se les pegaba a la piel cuando finalmente llegaron al muelle. Contreras abordó la lancha con Nedry, mientras Arnold y Muldoon miraban desde el muelle. Nedry miró por encima del hombro por última vez. Su mirada se detuvo en Muldoon y Arnold, como si recordara sus rostros como un prisionero en una cámara de ejecución que mira a los testigos que han venido a verlo morir. El prisionero no podría ver a los testigos, pero de todos modos, buscarían y mirarían como si pudiera verlos justo en frente de él. Contreras no se despidió formalmente; no fue necesario. Ya había dado su información de contacto._

_Mientras Arnold y Muldoon miraban partir el barco, contemplaron quién le daría la noticia a Hammond. Subieron al jeep de gasolina de Nedry, listos para regresar al centro de visitantes. La llave de encendido todavía estaba en su lugar y Muldoon la giró. Retrocedió y se dirigió por el camino de mantenimiento._

_"Se enojará", dijo Arnold._

_"Sí, pero tiene que saber qué pasó hoy"._

_"¿Vas a decírselo?"_

_"No, tú eres."_

**oOo**

"La próxima vez que arresten a uno de nosotros, tienes el honor de decírselo a Hammond," dijo Arnold, fumando su cigarrillo.

La expresión rígida de Muldoon se transformó en una sonrisa divertida por primera vez desde el arresto de Nedry. Rara vez sonreía debido a la seriedad de la situación reciente y su estresante trabajo de hacerse cargo de los dinosaurios en el parque.

"Estaba contigo."

"Sí, pero yo fui quien le dijo."

Cuando Arnold y Muldoon solicitaron reunirse en el bungalow de Hammond esa noche, sabían que la conversación de veinte minutos se convertiría en dos horas. Por supuesto, Hammond había cerrado su puerta cuando vio sus expresiones cansadas. Evidentemente, no querían estar allí; lo sintió por la forma en que se miraban, esperando que el otro hombre comenzara a hablar. Arnold había comenzado primero; su corazón se desinfló cuando vio que los ojos de Hammond se ensanchaban con incredulidad e ira. _No puede ser,_ se había repetido Hammond. Muldoon había ofrecido algunas palabras, pero nada sofocó la frustración y el desconcierto de Hammond.

Luego se volvió paranoico de que Contreras pudiera haber descubierto los secretos de Isla Nublar. Al igual que Muldoon, Hammond recordaba haber tratado con Contreras y no quería tener nada que ver con él. No dijiste ni una palabra de lo que sucede aquí, ¿verdad? Les había preguntado repetidamente, aunque dudaba que Muldoon y Arnold lo hubieran hecho, pero para ese momento, había tenido miedo y nadie podía disuadirlo. A Contreras no le dijeron nada, se hizo cargo de Nedry y eso fue todo. Bueno. Hammond les había ordenado que abandonaran el bungalow. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que le habían dicho.

Más tarde esa semana, acompañado por Arnold y Muldoon, había ido a ver a Dennis Nedry en el Centro de Detención de San José ubicado en el territorio continental de Costa Rica. Sentarse en una celda húmeda y caliente no había cambiado su rencor. En todo caso, Nedry parecía estar feliz de que Hammond supiera la verdad. En el viaje en helicóptero de regreso a Isla Nublar, Arnold y Muldoon habían escuchado a Hammond lamentarse por la traición de Nedry. Vieron toda la gama de emociones de Hammond: desde el duelo como si hubiera perdido a un amigo cercano, hasta la furia ardiente como si alguien le hubiera robado los ahorros de toda su vida, hasta su lloriqueo infantil porque el parque tuviera que permanecer cerrado, hasta un terco, denso silencio que ninguno de los dos pudo penetrar.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Hammond se sintiera en paz con la situación.

"Se acabó," dijo Muldoon. "No sirve de nada llorar por eso."

"No hay lágrimas en mis ojos," dijo Arnold. "No creo que John se lo mereciera."

Muldoon negó con la cabeza. "Él no lo mereciera."

Abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras que lo llevarían a él y a Arnold al nivel del suelo. Dejaron el corral de rapaces y se dirigieron al alojamiento del personal. Antes de entrar al albergue, Arnold tiró su cigarrillo terminado a la papelera de afuera. Metió su tarjeta de identificación por la ranura; una luz verde sonó permitiéndole acceso. La mantuvo abierta para Muldoon.

"Continúa. Me quedaré aquí."

"Buenas noches, y buena suerte con las rapaces." Arnold se retiró al albergue; sus pasos se hicieron débiles hasta que Muldoon ya no los oyó.

Muldoon frunció el ceño ante la mención de "rapaces". Pensó en cómo sería Parque Jurásico, ahora que tenían menos un empleado. Las cosas saldrían bien y seguirían sin Nedry, por lo que no estaba tan molesto como Hammond, o incluso como Wu. Además, Hammond tenía otros planes que quería compartir con el personal del parque. Muldoon se preguntó qué querría hacer Hammond después de tanto tiempo. Muldoon pensó que lo descubriría pronto. Mañana sería un día mejor. Muldoon usó su tarjeta de acceso para ingresar al edificio y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar en su habitación, Muldoon se durmió rápidamente, permitiendo que la tensión de los eventos del día desapareciera.

**oOo**

En Cupertino, California, un rascacielos de hormigón eclipsó las estructuras más pequeñas a su alrededor. El edificio albergaba al competidor número uno de InGen: el BioSyn corporación. Como InGen, se especializaron en el estudio de la ingeniería genética y la biología. Habría sido una empresa de renombre, si no fuera por el hecho de que se esforzaron mucho para vencer a la competencia.

Hubo un hombre que se destacó en BioSyn, que afirmó ser investigador y genetista, aunque nunca había realizado una investigación legítima. La controversia lo seguía adondequiera que iba. Había sido despedido de la Universidad de Hopkins después de intentar realizar una terapia genética humana sin el permiso correspondiente de la FDA. Luego estaba el incidente de Chile. Esta "investigación" lanzó una vacuna contra la rabia en agricultores chilenos que no sabían que estaban experimentando en. Claro, algunos de los granjeros estaban echando espuma por la boca y tuvieron que dormir en el hospital local durante una semana. No fue gran cosa. La situación no había frenado su carrera ni mermado su determinación. En su mente, todavía era un investigador dedicado y se había movido hacia cosas mejores y más grandes.

En la actualidad, llevó a cabo su "investigación" robando el producto de una empresa rival, derribándolo para ver cómo funcionaba, y usó esa información para hacer su propio producto con el nombre de BioSyn. Era espionaje industrial que incluía robos, mentiras, dinero, información robada y espionaje a su competidor.

¿Cómo se salió con la suya? Simple.

Iba a la junta directiva de BioSyn, cambiaba su historia para que pareciera que estaba haciendo una investigación significativa que proporcionaría resultados concretos, y luego contrataba en secreto a alguien de la empresa rival para robar lo que necesitaba. No fue difícil. Cualquiera trabajaría para él, si el precio fuera el correcto. Eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer: mostrarles el dinero y su deseo era su mando.

Había adoptado este enfoque con InGen. El hombre se arregló su traje de negocios negro y su placa de identificación decía Lewis Dodgson al revés en el espejo del baño. Pensó en lo que le había pasado a su contacto de InGen. Dennis Nedry era un sabelotodo arrogante: ponía de los nervios a Dodgson, pero Dodgson lo necesitaba para robar la fuente genética de InGen: embriones de dinosaurio.

Nedry fue el único que pudo vencer a la seguridad de Parque Jurásico. Había diseñado los sistemas de control y seguridad del parque con una trampilla que le daba acceso a cualquier lugar del parque. Dodgson recordó cómo Nedry se había jactado de que nadie sabía sobre la trampilla y que el personal del parque, incluido John Hammond, pensaba que era un error en el sistema. El alarde de Nedry no lo llevó a ninguna parte. Se puso demasiado cómodo, cometió un desliz y fue arrestado. Se corrió la voz de que ahora lo estaba pasando mal. Dodgson se enfureció cuando se enteró. No sabía si Nedry hablaría con las autoridades, exponiendo así su asociación. Lo dudaba, pero no confiaba en él. Después de todo, Nedry había traicionado a su empresa, entonces, ¿por qué no traicionaría a Lewis Dodgson?

Dodgson miró su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos grises afilados y su mandíbula apretada. Por lo general, tenía una expresión simple en su rostro, pero cuando estaba frustrado, se mostraba, a pesar de los tonos teñidos que siempre usaba. Dodgson se puso las gafas oscuras y frunció el ceño. Eso maldito Nedry. Él ha sido atrapado. Al menos le había dado el tesoro al hombre del barco ese día. La crema de afeitar que contenía los embriones descansaba sobre el fregadero. Dodgson se lavó las manos y tomó la lata. Sosteniendo la lata, se sintió poderoso e impotente al mismo tiempo.

Había codiciado los embriones de dinosaurios de InGen durante mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente los consiguió, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellos. El mes pasado, había extraído cinco de los embriones de la lata de crema de afeitar y había intentado diseccionarlos sin éxito. Eran pequeños y si luchaba demasiado con ellos, entonces ese era el final.

Había intentado varias veces antes trabajar con los embriones. El primer lote que Nedry había entregado durante la inspección de Hammond se rompió en una semana. Como se destruían fácilmente, Dodgson sabía que tenía que volver a intentarlo. Exigió a Nedry que volviera a robar, y esta vez aumentó el premio en dinero. Nedry volvió a robar sin problemas. Dodgson intentó un segundo vez para diseccionar los embriones sin suerte. La tercera vez, Nedry se ponchó y fue arrestado. Dodgson no se preocupó por eso; estaba más concentrado en los embriones que en el castigo de Nedry por su traición contra InGen. Dodgson no podía cultivarlos, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo podría adquirir la tecnología de InGen y había tenido varias ideas en el último mes. Pensó en ir tras los huevos de dinosaurio. Dodgson se iluminó con el aspecto, pero decidió hacerlo aún mejor y capturar un espécimen de dinosaurio vivo. Dodgson haría exactamente eso. Tendría que contratar un equipo para infiltrarse en la isla de InGen, Isla Nublar, para completar esa tarea. Todavía estaba armando ese equipo y estaba a punto de reunirse con dos miembros que ya había firmado para trabajar bajo su dirección.

Dodgson salió del baño con la lata de crema de afeitar. Caminó por un pasillo poco iluminado y entró en una gran sala de conferencias. Vio que sus dos contactos ya se habían servido café y rosquillas. Dodgson asintió con la cabeza a un hombre de tono oliváceo con bigote y barba negro azabache y sonrió a una mujer de cabello negro azabache. Lo recibieron con breves "holas." Dodgson colocó la lata de crema de afeitar sobre la mesa.

Raúl López, el barbudo, tomó su café. Era un paleontólogo conocido con reputación de teorías radicales. Dodgson se enteró de López después de asistir a su conferencia sobre la posible relación de los dinosaurios con las aves actuales. La teoría sonaba loca, pero Dodgson tenía otras cosas en mente. Había contratado a López como contraparte del Dr. Grant de Hammond. Si Hammond tenía un paleontólogo en su equipo, entonces Dodgson decidió tener uno también. López conocía el proyecto Parque Jurásico de InGen, pero nunca había visto a los dinosaurios en persona. Literalmente vendería su alma para ver y tocar uno. Dodgson sabía que López era ambicioso al estudiar dinosaurios vivos. A su vez, López conocía las turbias empresas de Dodgson, pero su entusiasmo por ver dinosaurios vivos superaba sus dudas sobre trabajar para un hombre despiadado como Dodgson. La ambición de López podría beneficiar a ambos hombres y por eso Dodgson le pidió que fuera parte del equipo.

 _Es una buena elección,_ pensó Dodgson. Miró a la mujer, Sonya Durant.

Algunos de sus colegas lo acusaron de contratar a una mujer porque quería a alguien bonito a quien mirar boquiabierto; otros lo acusaron de contratarla simplemente porque era mujer. Sonya Durant dio un largo mordisco a una dona de chocolate. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo peligroso. Si Muldoon hubiera estado en la misma habitación, la habría reconocido instantáneamente como la única guía femenina al oeste de Tanganica. Había trabajado en África como guía para los cazadores y había estudiado animales antes de sus días en Parque Jurásico y ahí es donde conoció a Sonya. Tuvieron la oportunidad de trabajar juntos como guías turísticos en Kenia, y Muldoon aprendió rápidamente que Sonya era una temeraria feroz. Manejaba armas como una profesional y había acabado con su parte de leones, hienas y perros salvajes por su cuenta. Nada la asustaba y se haría cargo de cualquier cosa. Dodgson se sintió atraída por su intensidad y sabía que sería perfecta para el equipo.

Después de darles unos minutos para disfrutar de los bocadillos, Dodgson se puso manos a la obra. "¿Cuándo regresó de la audiencia de sentencia?"

"Hace unas dos horas," dijo Sonya.

"Nadie se fijó en ti, ¿verdad?"

"No, Raúl y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás tomando notas. No nos vieron hace dos meses y no lo hicieron ahora. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado por qué estábamos allí, les habría dicho que somos estudiantes universitarios estudiando el sistema de justicia penal."

López estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pude ver a un viejo amigo mío, Muldoon. Lástima que no pude saludarlo," dijo Sonya.

"Hubieras arruinado nuestras identidades falsas," dijo López. "Pasó rápido. El fiscal de distrito hizo algunas declaraciones y luego el juez le arrojó la ley a Nedry. No se arrepintió. Deberías haber visto su expresión cuando lo escoltaron fuera de la sala del tribunal."

"¿Qué dijo Hammond?" Dodgson sonrió al imaginarse a Hammond agitando su bastón en el aire.

"Se notaba que estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado," dijo López.

"¿Dijo mi nombre en absoluto? ¿O mencionó a BioSyn?"

"¿Nedry o Hammond?" preguntó Sonya.

"Nedry."

"Lo pasó por alto cuando se le preguntó al respecto. Dijo que había sido contratado por un competidor de la empresa."

"Buen hombre," se sonrió Dodgson. Nedry no los había expuesto después de todo.

"No tenía que decirlo directamente. Estoy seguro de que InGen se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando para ti de forma encubierta," dijo López. Bebió su café. “Cuando el fiscal presionó para obtener más detalles, dijo 'alguien que el Sr. Hammond conoce muy bien'. Tenía una sonrisa de un gato que acaba de tragarse el canario y no lo escupirá cuando lo dijo. Eso hizo que la sala del tribunal zumbara y el juez tuvo que callarlos."

Dodgson se rio; la situación era una comedia hilarante para él. Deseaba ir al juicio y la sentencia, solo para ver la reacción de Hammond y del personal de InGen, pero no quería que lo atraparan en caso de que se mencionara su nombre. Había enviado a Sonya y López, para que pudieran informarle todos los detalles.

"¿Cuánto tiempo consiguió?"

"Entre diez y quince años, y en una prisión de máxima seguridad," dijo Sonya.

"El juez no dijo 'máxima seguridad'," dijo López.

“Dijo 'instituto correccional federal'. Me suena a máxima seguridad."

Dodgson se encogió. Esa fue una sentencia severa, y se alegró de que no fuera él quien fue arrestado y llevado a juicio.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿No se supone que debes estar formando un equipo de nosotros?" preguntó López, cambiando de tema.

"Ese es el plan," respondió Dodgson aún contemplando la frase de Nedry. "Todavía tengo que ponerme en contacto con Tembo, Lawala y Baselton."

"Vaya, ¿tienes a Baselton con nosotros también?" Sonya negó con la cabeza. "Eres demasiado, Lew. Primero Denny, ahora George Baselton."

George Baselton se hizo pasar por el contador principal de Hammond en su empresa. En realidad, había trabajado para Dodgson durante los últimos dos años. Era el profesor Regís de Biología en Stanford y estaba bien informado cuando se trataba de investigación real. No estaba interesado en confiar en información robada y para aquellos que no lo conocían, se mostró engreído. Estaba preocupado por los títulos que había obtenido y estaba molesto cada vez que Dodgson planteaba una idea extravagante con respecto a InGen, aunque siempre estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Baselton jugó a ambos lados de la valla, pero no había sido sorprendido haciéndolo. Por lo que Hammond sabía, Baselton era el contable principal leal y honesto de InGen. Dodgson estaba contento con Hammond y el resto de InGen creyendo esto. En este momento, Baselton tenía que quedarse callado y no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Había estado malversando fondos de Hammond durante un año y dándoselo a Dodgson, quien creó una nómina con ellos. El dinero que malversó se utilizó para pagar a Nedry, Sonya y López. Aunque podría haber obtenido más información sobre los proyectos de InGen, Baselton optó por mantener su puesto de falso contador y no ahondar en el espionaje industrial como lo había hecho Nedry.

"Hemos tenido Baselton por un tiempo, pero no he hablado con él en un mes."

"Levanta el maldito teléfono y llámalo," dijo Sonya riendo. Ella se levantó para tirar su plato de papel.

Dodgson se quitó las gafas de sol tintadas y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada vidriosa y decidida. López y Sonya sabían por experiencia que esto significaba que se le había ocurrido una idea prístina a él.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó López.

"Es demasiado brillante para sentarse tras las rejas," dijo Dodgson en voz baja.

"No es tan brillante."

Dodgson se volvió bruscamente en su dirección, desafiando a López, quien rápidamente enmendó sus pensamientos. "Quedó atrapado en el acto, no es la cosa más inteligente."

"No importa. Él es el que necesitamos y luego nuestro equipo estará completo."

"¿Y qué hará este equipo?"

"Eso es para que yo sepa y tú lo averigües."

López suspiró; no quería discutir con Dodgson.

"Mira, cuando sepa exactamente qué es lo que quiero que hagas, te lo diré."

"¿Es para conseguir más embriones? No tengo conocimientos de informática lo suficiente como para incorporarme a los sistemas de seguridad."

"Razón de más por la que necesitamos a Dennis de nuestro lado. Voy más allá de los embriones. Las ideas son vagas," ofreció Dodgson. Ya se estaban formando planes en su mente.

"Cuando tengas esas ideas en la mesa de dibujo, danos un llamado," dijo Sonya.

Se puso de pie, lista para irse y López se levantó con ella. Estaban a medio camino de la puerta cuando Dodgson los llamó.

"Una idea ya ha llegado a la mesa de dibujo. Tenemos que dejar pasar el tiempo, pero lo haremos." Dodgson los recibió en la puerta.

"¿Haremos que?" López estaba irritado.

"Sacarlo de la cárcel."

Sonya asintió, emocionada por la idea. "Suena genial, solo déjame saber la fecha, la hora y el lugar."

Dodgson notó su entusiasmo y recordó por qué le encantaba tenerla de su lado.

"Una locura," dijo López, pero incluso él favoreció la idea. Mientras Lewis Dodgson le pagara, estaría bien. Todavía quería ver dinosaurios de Parque Jurásico; para él, eso era más importante que cualquier cantidad de dinero. "¿Qué hay de ver esos dinosaurios en Parque jurásico? ¿Cuándo sucederá eso?"

Dodgson le ofreció a López una sonrisa maliciosa. "Todo a su debido tiempo, amigo mío, todo a su debido tiempo."


	3. Quince Más Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida avanza con Hammond presionando para clonar una especie número 16 para Jurassic Park. Grant permanece distante de Ellie debido a su relación con Malcolm. Todos se reúnen para celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 de Lex.

Había pasado un año desde la sentencia de Dennis Nedry en el tribunal. La vida prosperó en Isla Nublar para todos. Se estaban desarrollando planes elaborados para el futuro de la Genética Internacional, planes que entusiasmaron a Henry Wu y John Hammond. Por el momento, estaban encorvados sobre una gran incubadora rectangular en la sala de incubación. Hammond colocó un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de Wu, quien sonrió.

"Lo has vuelto a hacer, Henry," sonrió Hammond.

"Lo parece," dijo Wu.

"¡Sé positivo, mira!"

Hammond señaló un huevo de color crema cuando apareció una grieta. Le dio un codazo al huevo con suavidad y apareció otra grieta. Emitió un sonido como el de una ramita al romperse. Los ojos de Wu se abrieron con entusiasmo. Habían estado esperando tres horas para que naciera este huevo en particular. Era lento, pero como todos los huevos anteriores, valía la pena verlo y esperarlo.

Otros dos genetistas vestidos completamente de blanco estaban cerca. Se pusieron guantes de plástico y se acercaron a la incubadora cuando Hammond les indicó que se acercaran. Recogieron suavemente el huevo mientras la cáscara se deshacía y caía en la incubadora. Un pico de pato rojo pardusco asomó y olfateó el aire. Wu observó a Hammond junto a él. Se rio como un niño que recibe regalos en su cumpleaños. Siempre alegraba el día de Hammond cuando nacía un nuevo dinosaurio en Parque Jurásico.

Los genetistas le entregaron el pequeño dinosaurio a Wu, quien lo acunó en sus manos. Wu ya tenía puestos guantes de plástico y sintió el espeso líquido amarillento del huevo alrededor del cuerpo del dinosaurio. Fue un fluido protector para el bebé. Lo limpió y el líquido cayó en gruesos grumos sobre su uniforme blanco. Wu estaba acostumbrado a esto, ya que había presenciado muchos nacimientos de dinosaurios y había sostenido a muchos de los bebés antes de que los llevaran al prado designado para vivir con su propia especie. Sostuvo al dinosaurio a la luz, examinando las diminutas extremidades y sus reacciones mientras las apretaba suavemente.

"¿Cuánto pesa ella?"

"Yo diría que alrededor de una libra, una libra y media."

"Ella es pequeña. ¿Tiene un certificado de buena salud?" preguntó Hammond.

Wu bajó al dinosaurio lejos de la luz. "¿Tienes los guantes puestos?"

Hammond rápidamente dejó su bastón a un lado y se puso los guantes de goma.

"Recuerda, es para protegerte tanto como para proteger al dinosaurio." Wu la puso en manos de Hammond. "Ella va a estar bien."

Hammond acunó al bebé, sintiendo la piel con textura de guijarros del animal. Sus ojos negros y pequeños parpadearon mientras se adaptaban a la luz del laboratorio. La bebé abrió las mandíbulas y soltó un graznido. "Escucha eso, Henry. ¡Su primera palabra!"

Wu se quitó los guantes y los tiró a un bote de basura cercano. Se lavó bien las manos en un fregadero y miró por encima del hombro a Hammond. Hammond estaba fascinado con el bebé dinosaurio. Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría y sostuvo a la bebé cerca de su pecho, dándole calor. Wu buscó su portapapeles y su lápiz y tomó notas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que la coloquemos en el parque?" preguntó Hammond.

"No mucho...más o menos tres meses. Entonces estará lista para ir."

"¿Qué especie es ella? ¿Podrías decirlo?"

Wu hizo un gesto a los genetistas que estaban allí para que se acercaran. Hammond les dio el bebé. Antes de que los genetistas se fueran con el bebé, Wu le dio una mirada rápida, notando el cráneo plano y pequeñas crestas frente a los ojos. "Un bebé maiasaura," dijo.

Los genetistas salieron del criadero con el dinosaurio chillando. Wu sabía que volverían más tarde con el bebé. En este momento, tenían que llevarla a la guardería ubicada en la habitación de al lado. El personal rotatorio vigilaría a la bebé maiasaura durante veinticuatro horas para asegurarse de que recibiera los nutrientes adecuados y la atención adecuada. En una fecha posterior, se integraría con la población maiasaura del parque.

Maiasauras dio la bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones en su paddock. Su nombre, maiasaura, traducido como "buena madre lagarto." Descubiertos en Montana, los maiasauras fueron los primeros dinosaurios que se encontraron junto a sus huevos. Los paleontólogos teorizaron que alimentaban a sus crías, de ahí el nombre que se les dio. Crecieron a un ritmo rápido, por lo que Wu quería tener a la bebé en el laboratorio durante tres meses antes de integrarla con la población del parque. Con el tiempo, el bebé maiasaura maduraría y se convertiría en un gran herbívoro semi-inteligente, crecería unos diez metros de largo, dos de alto y pesaba entre dos y cuatro toneladas. Eran los dinosaurios más pacíficos de Parque Jurásico.

Hammond tiró sus guantes y fue al mismo fregadero que había usado Wu. Por encima del agua corriente, escuchó a Wu preguntar: "¿Seguiremos reuniéndonos con el Dr. Grant y la Dra. Sattler a las tres y media de esta tarde?"

Hammond cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con una toalla de papel. Wu esperó pacientemente. Él todavía no respondió.

"¿Sr. Hammond?" preguntó Wu.

Hammond lo miró con una mirada confusa en sus ojos. "Lo siento, Henry, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Se masajeó las sienes. "Solo me duele la cabeza, vine de la nada."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Todavía estamos por esta tarde. No olvides que después de nuestra reunión, vamos a ofrecer una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para mi nieta," dijo Hammond, sonriendo. Hizo una mueca brevemente y se presionó las sienes. "Estoy un poco cansada." Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Wu y salieron del criadero.

**oOo**

Hammond se quedó mirando el logo azul agua de InGen en la sala de conferencias del centro de visitantes.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Dr. Grant...estoy bien."

Alan Grant asintió. Se sentó junto a Hammond y miró a Wu, que apilaba dos pilas de papeles a un lado de la mesa.

"Estamos esperando al Dra. Sattler y al Dr. Malcolm," dijo Wu.

Hammond asintió rápidamente. "Estoy bien."

La puerta se abrió. Ellie Sattler y Ian Malcolm entraron tomados de la mano. Hammond fue discreto y siguió mirando el logo de InGen pintado en la pared. Grant los miró mientras se sentaban frente a él.

"Hola, Alan, John," dijo Ellie. "¿Necesitas ayuda con esos papeles, Henry?"

"Lo tengo. Gracias," dijo Wu. Recogió ambas pilas y las dejó a un lado.

Grant asintió cortésmente a la pareja, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Buenas tardes, soñadores," dijo Malcolm, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa tensa tiró de la esquina de los labios de Hammond. Malcolm ya estaba tratando de acosarlo. No era nuevo de ninguna manera. Ian Malcolm fue directo en sus puntos de vista. No vivió para ofender a nadie. Cuestionó y analizó todo lo que le rodeaba, y siempre se contentó con hacerlo. Hammond se sorprendió de que Malcolm permaneciera en el parque tanto tiempo. Había estado en contra del proyecto Jurassic Park desde el principio. Incluso después de la inspección exitosa, todavía expresó sus dudas sobre que el personal del parque pudiera controlar a los animales en un entorno natural simulado.

Malcolm rodeó a Ellie con el brazo y le apretó el hombro. Grant se movió en su asiento.

"Espero que no conviertas mi sueño en una pesadilla," dijo Hammond, medio en serio y medio en broma.

Malcolm negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

"Te conozco bastante bien. Matemáticos como tú..."

"Caótico; dilo bien, John. Me especializo en la teoría del caos."

"Eso no es todo en lo que te especializas," murmuró Grant en voz baja. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fijó la mirada en el reloj de la pared.

Hammond señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Grant y luego volvió a mirar a Malcolm. Malcolm no pareció escuchar su comentario. Se reclinó cómodamente en su silla y mantuvo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Ellie.

"Estamos listos para comenzar, Sr. Hammond," dijo Wu, sosteniendo los papeles.

El corazón de Hammond saltó de emoción. "Está bien, Henry." Volvió su atención a Malcolm. "¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que sufres de un deplorable exceso de personalidad?"

"Le digo eso todo el tiempo," dijo Ellie, dándole un codazo a Malcolm.

"Dra. Sattler, ¿cómo va su invernadero?"

Ellie sonrió ante la mención de su invernadero. Hace ocho meses, había solicitado que se construyera un invernadero en una parte de la isla que no se había utilizado para el parque. Hammond accedió con gusto a su solicitud y "no escatimó en gastos" (como solía decir) en la compra del equipo que necesitaba para convertirlo en un éxito de primer nivel. Ellie estudió paleobotánica y el invernadero sirvió como una extensión de sus estudios. Ella operaba el invernadero y sus funciones. De vez en cuando, Hammond se detenía para comprobar su progreso.

"Va muy bien. A Lex le encanta pasar tiempo allí."

"Es maravilloso escuchar eso." Hammond le sonrió a Ellie. "Cuando estés listo, Henry."

Wu les dio a todos un papel y se sentó al final de la mesa. El grupo examinó detenidamente la lista. En la parte superior de cada página estaba el logo azul de InGen. A continuación, en negrita, había una lista:

**POBLACIÓN ACTUAL DE DINOSAURIOS DEL PARQUE JURÁSICO**

**1\. Tyrannosaurus Rex**   
**2\. Maiasaur**   
**3\. Stegosaurus**   
**4\. Triceratops**   
**5\. Procompsognathus**   
**6\. Othnielia**   
**7\. Velociraptor**   
**8\. Apatosaurus**   
**9\. Hadrosaurus**   
**10\. Dilophosaurus**   
**11\. Pterosaurus**   
**12\. Hypsilophodontids**   
**13\. Euoplocephalids**   
**14\. Styracosaurus**   
**15\. Microceratops**

Grant y Ellie lo estudiaron y Malcolm pasó el dedo por la lista. Wu asintió con la cabeza a Hammond para comenzar.

"Esta es una lista de dinosaurios que contiene Parque Jurásico. Tenemos quince especies y doscientos treinta y ocho animales en total. Hank y yo hemos hablado de agregar otro dinosaurio al parque." Hammond miró a Wu, quien sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Fue el único que se refirió a Wu como 'Hank.' "Pasamos horas investigando varias especies de dinosaurios con la ayuda del Dr. Grant. Al final, seleccionamos diez."

"¿Sólo diez?" preguntó Malcolm. Levantó las cejas y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Hammond lo saludó con desdén. "Yo diría que contenga sus aplausos, pero en su caso, Dr. Malcolm, es más apropiado decir que contenga su escepticismo hasta que terminemos." Orgulloso de su broma, sonrió.

"No dije nada."

"Todavía no, no has dicho nada."

Hammond y Malcolm se miraron fijamente mientras Wu pasaba la segunda pila de papeles. Este papel era similar al anterior con el logo azul de InGen en la parte superior.

**PARQUE JURÁSICO: OPERACIÓN 16**

**1\. Herrerasaurus _(Triásico tardío)_**  
 **2\. Celofisis** _**(Triásico tardío)** _  
**3\. Spinosaurus** _**(Cretácico tardío)** _  
**4\. Eustreptospondylus** _**(Jurásico medio)** _  
**5\. Allosaurus** _**(Jurásico tardío)** _  
**6.** **Camarasaurus** _**(Jurásico tardío)** _  
**7\. Diplodocus** _**(Jurásico tardío)** _  
**8\. Iguanodon** _**(Jurásico tardío)** _  
**9.** **Stygimoloch** _**(Cretácico tardío)** _  
**10\. Avimimus** _**(Cretácico tardío)** _

Después de una larga pausa, Hammond preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué piensan todos?"

"¿Tienes ya depósitos de ámbar?" Grant preguntó.

"Estamos trabajando en eso," dijo Wu. "Esta es solo una lista tentativa de lo que esperamos descubrir y eventualmente clonar. Veremos cómo funciona."

Grant asintió. "¿Qué pasa con la contingencia de lisina? Si diseñas otro dinosaurio, ¿planeas hacer lo mismo que has hecho con todos los demás?"

Wu pensó por un momento. "Podríamos...hasta ahora, estamos tratando de expandir el factor lisina en la población actual. Eso sigue siendo un experimento, o más bien, un proceso de pensamiento. En realidad, no lo hemos hecho."

Ellie dijo: "¿Has considerado a un herbívoro? De esa manera tu población de carnívoros no será la mayoría. Le daría al parque un equilibrio."

"Es una buena idea. El Dr. Grant puede decirnos qué dinosaurios de la lista son carnívoros y herbívoros, en qué período prehistórico vivieron, así como también la investigación y la información." Hammond tosió. "¿Dr. Grant?"

"De los diez enumerados, solo cuatro son herbívoros," dijo.

Ellie escuchó la calma férrea en la voz de Grant. No la miró a los ojos cuando le habló. "¿Y esos son? Recuerda, yo soy la paleobotánica, no el paleontólogo." Sonrió a Grant, esperando derretir la helada tensión entre ellos. No le devolvió la sonrisa.

Grant señaló los nombres en el papel. "Camarasaurus, diplodocus, iguanodon y stygimoloch."

Ellie asintió.

"Espera un minuto," dijo Malcolm. "¿Planeas clonar las diez de estas especies?"

Grant le lanzó una mirada en blanco.

"No, no," dijo Hammond. "De estos diez, Henry y yo elegiremos uno y lo tomaremos desde allí."

Wu dijo: "Depende de si obtenemos más ADN de dinosaurio de los depósitos de ámbar. Todavía no sabemos qué especies se clonarán. Pero cuando lo hagamos, tendremos dieciséis especies en la isla."

"Una sugerencia." Malcolm levantó su dedo índice.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Si vas a clonar otro dinosaurio, asegúrate de que todos puedan pronunciar el nombre. Mira el número cuatro: yoo-streep-to-spond-ee-lus. ¿Lo digo bien? Probablemente no."

"Cerca," dijo Wu. "Es yoo-strep-toh-spon-dee-lus. Eustreptospondylus. Esta especie vivía en…¿Dr. Grant?"

Grant continuó donde lo dejó Wu. "El período Jurásico medio. El nombre significa 'vértebra bien curvada'. Fue el dinosaurio carnívoro más conocido en Europa durante mucho tiempo y se confundió con megalosaurus. Un esqueleto de la especie muy bien conservado se encontró en Oxfordshire, Inglaterra en mediados del siglo XIX."

"Muy interesante. Tiene un nombre increíble para pronunciar," dijo Malcolm.

"Yo no elegí el nombre."

Malcolm parpadeó ante su tono brusco.

Wu y Hammond intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

Grant se sentía incómodo, pero trató de aparentar profesionalismo frente a todos. Lo había estado haciendo desde que Malcolm y Ellie empezaron a salir hace seis meses. Todos en la isla sabían que Grant se sentía incómodo y eso nunca se mencionó en una conversación. Hammond esperaba que Grant pudiera dejar de lado sus sentimientos personales y concentrarse en el objetivo de clonar una decimosexta especie para el parque. Hasta ahora, lo había hecho hasta que se escapó su último comentario. No era frecuente que su enfado fuera tan obvio. La mayoría de las veces estaba preocupado por su investigación en el parque. Nadie lo vio molesto. Hizo todo lo posible para ocultar cómo se sentía realmente. Grant se quedó en la isla y ayudó a Wu, Muldoon y Harding observando los patrones de comportamiento de los dinosaurios. Le dio la oportunidad de ampliar su investigación y probar sus teorías. También mantenía su mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que había sucedido entre él y Ellie. De vez en cuando no podía ocultar lo que realmente sentía bajo una apariencia sombría, y quienes lo rodeaban sentían su decepción.

Ellie también lo sintió y lo redirigió. "¿Qué tal el último, Avimimus?" ella preguntó.

Grant negó con la cabeza. "Es una especie fascinante, pero dudo que Henry pudiera clonarla con éxito. Aún no se han descubierto restos óseos completos de Avimimus. Recientemente, solo se han encontrado tres esqueletos parciales en Mongolia."

"¿Qué tan reciente?" preguntó Malcolm.

"Tan reciente como finales de la década de 1970 y principios de la de 1980. Avimimus es muy parecido a un pájaro, y se cree que tenía un pico que se parecía a una cacatúa. Los paleontólogos también han debatido si tenía plumas. Sería una maravillosa adición a Parque Jurásico, pero eso probablemente no sucederá pronto. Dudo que haya mosquitos encerrados en ámbar por ahí con su código genético atrapado en su interior."

"Gracias, Dr. Grant," dijo Hammond.

"De nada." Grant mantuvo la vista fija en el papel.

Pasó un breve silencio.

"Entonces ... ¿Cuándo planeas hacer esto?" Malcolm dio unos golpecitos en el papel que enumeraba las diez especies de dinosaurios.

"¿Está dirigido a mí o al Sr. Hammond?" preguntó Wu.

"John."

"¿Si?" Hammond miró hacia arriba.

"¿Cuándo planeas hacer esto?"

"Pronto."

"¿Su personal conoce sus ambiciones?"

"Todavía no, pero lo sabrán pronto."

"Eso significa que no les has dicho nada."

"Pero se lo diré."

"Si vas a continuar con tu pequeño proyecto científico, entonces tu personal debería saberlo ahora, John." Malcolm se reclinó en su silla. "No mañana. Ni la semana que viene ni el año que viene. No el día antes de empezar a clonar. Ahora."

Hammond negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Sabía que dirías algo para frenar lo que quiero para este parque. Siempre lo haces."

"Nadie está poniendo freno a nada. Te estoy dando un baldazo de la realidad."

"Uno que no pedí."

Ellie y Wu intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Sabía que Malcolm le diría algo a Hammond y Wu sabía que Hammond no estaría feliz con lo que Malcolm dijera sobre sus ambiciones. Si Malcolm hubiera estado completamente a favor, Hammond se habría preguntado qué le pasaba.

"Por favor, Ian, ahórrame tus conferencias sobre 'la vida encuentra un camino' y 'la esencia del caos.' No quiero escucharlo," dijo Hammond, poniéndose de pie.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera a esta reunión? Sabes que siempre te digo lo que no quieres escuchar."

"Porque..." Hammond se quedó sin palabras.

Malcolm se puso de pie y se enfrentaron. "Porque soy honesto contigo. Seamos realistas; no te agradezco las cosas. Te digo exactamente cómo es, te guste o no."

Hammond se mordió el labio inferior.

"Y ahora mismo, te estoy diciendo que clonar una decimosexta especie es una muy mala idea, muy mala. Tienes demasiado en tu plato con quince especies tal como están. Ni siquiera puedes integrar los velociraptores en el entorno del parque por su brutalidad y ¡¿ahora estás hablando de clonar una decimosexta especie?! ¿Qué te pasa, John?"

Hammond estaba tratando de formular una respuesta cuando se le acercó una. "Me dan ganas de vomitar con sus diatribas sin sentido," dijo y salió de la sala de conferencias.

"¡Asegúrate de limpiar después de ti mismo!" Malcolm lo llamó.

Sonrió, como encantado de haber irritado a Hammond por enésima vez. Hammond ignoraba constantemente sus opiniones. Era natural que discutieran. Planeaba decirle a Hammond más tarde que estaba bromeando acerca de limpiar lo que ensuciaba, pero antes de eso, era serio en su postura contra la clonación de una decimosexta especie. Malcolm sabía que lo veían como pesimista, pero eso nunca le molestó. Miró alrededor de la habitación ahora que la reunión había terminado abruptamente. Ellie siguió mirando hacia la puerta. Grant recogió los papeles y se los pasó a Wu.

"Nada personal, Henry," dijo Malcolm para aclarar lo que le dijo a Hammond. "Creo que lo que tú y John están tratando de hacer no es una buena idea. Quince especies extintas recuperadas después de millones de años ya es un trabajo en sí mismo. Agregar una especie extra," negó con la cabeza, "debería esperar en otro momento o no sucederá en absoluto,

Wu lo miró al otro lado de la mesa. "Aprecio lo que tiene que decir, Dr. Malcolm, pero en este momento solo estamos en las etapas iniciales de este proyecto. Veremos qué sucede en el futuro. No creo que el plan se ponga en práctica correctamente lejos, al menos no hasta dentro de unos meses."

"Lo suficientemente justo."

Wu se animó. "La decimosexta especie no es la única 'dieciséis' que celebramos hoy."

"Así es, la fiesta del decimosexto cumpleaños de Lex se llevará a cabo en tres horas," dijo Ellie. "Tengo que ir a mi invernadero y recoger algunas flores para decorar la cafetería,"

"Suena como un plan," dijo Wu. "Nos vemos en unas horas. ¿Alan?"

Ellie vio a Grant irse con Wu. No se despidió de ella ni de Malcolm y parecía feliz de irse finalmente. Ella suspiró.

"Oye, no te veas molesto. Será una fiesta divertida," dijo Malcolm, tomándola de la mano.

"Lo sé. Es Alan...nada ha sido igual desde que empezamos a salir."

"¿Estás feliz de que estemos juntos?"

Ellie no respondió de inmediato.

"¿Ellie?"

"Estoy feliz, pero desearía que no interfiriera con todo. Incluso cuando trabajamos juntos, él actúa como si fuera un completo extraño."

Malcolm asintió. "Ve al invernadero, date tiempo para pensar, y te veré en la cafetería más tarde. Concéntrate en la fiesta de Lex por el momento. Hablaremos del resto más tarde."

**oOo**

Alexis Murphy detuvo el Jeep junto al pequeño invernadero. Ellie le había dicho que la encontrara aquí antes de ir al centro de visitantes esta tarde. Lex llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Estaba emocionada por el día de hoy, ¡su decimosexto cumpleaños! El gran uno-seis. Dulce dieciséis. Parecía ayer que Lex tenía trece años cuando visitó por primera vez Isla Nublar durante el fin de semana con su hermano, Tim. Desde ese momento, Lex había crecido con gracia. Medía varios centímetros más de metro y medio, tenía un físico esbelto y su cabello rubio le caía hasta los hombros.

Desafortunadamente, sus padres divorciados no estarían presentes en su día especial. En lugar de ir y venir entre su madre y su padre, Lex y Tim se quedaron en la isla bajo la custodia de Hammond. Este asunto se había solucionado poco después de la gira de inspección de fin de semana a la que habían asistido Tim y Lex. A Lex le encantó, nada se podía comparar con despertarse en un paraíso tropical cada mañana. Y hoy, para su cumpleaños, estaba lista para partir. Volvió a llamar y se preguntó cómo sería su cumpleaños, considerando que era en la isla. ¿Qué otras chicas pasaron su decimosexto cumpleaños en una isla poblada por científicos y dinosaurios?

"¡Adelante!" Ellie llamó desde el interior del invernadero.

Cuando Lex abrió la puerta, fue recibida con una variedad de aromas relajantes. Flores tropicales adornaban el invernadero. Se colocaron en mesas largas, una al lado de la otra; a algunas se les da más espacio que a otras dependiendo de cuánto crecieron. Lex siempre se sorprendió por la variedad de plantas que se encuentran en el invernadero de Ellie.

Lex cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó más adentro, rodeado a cada paso por una magnífica flora. Comparar las flores con el arco iris no le hizo justicia a todo el arduo trabajo que Ellie había dedicado al cultivo de sus plantas. Llamarlos "dulces para la vista" tampoco estaría bien. Los distintos tonos y tintes de las flores se asemejaban a una caja abierta de Crayola, la empresa de crayones famosa por soñar con nuevos colores fantásticos.

Colores vibrantes saltaron sobre ella desde todo el invernadero: azul cerúleo, rojo rubí, rojo camión de bomberos, magenta, fucsia, rosa fuerte, rosa clavel, turquesa, lila, azul cielo, lavanda, azul bígaro, violeta oscuro, púrpura real, rojo sangre, violeta, ámbar, naranja mandarina, amarillo sol, amarillo dorado y blanco marfil. Incluso los tallos y las hojas de las plantas eran impresionantes: verde bosque, verde cazador, verde lima y verde oliva. A Lex le encantaba pasar tiempo con Ellie en el invernadero. Realmente era un paraíso dentro de un paraíso. La pared del extremo izquierdo tenía estantes llenos de fertilizantes, macetas vacías de varios tamaños, abono, rollos de manguera, semillas de flores, paquetes de tierra, herramientas de jardinería, guantes y otros equipos de jardinería.

Hacia la parte trasera del invernadero, Ellie estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo una corona de flores. Ella había regresado del centro de visitantes después de decorar la cafetería con flores para cada mesa y regresó a tiempo para crear una corona de cumpleaños para Lex.

"¡Oye El!" Lex saludó.

Ellie miró hacia arriba al escuchar el apodo que Lex le había dado. 'El.' Ellie y Lex se habían vuelto muy cercanos durante el año pasado. Ellie trataba a Lex como a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y Lex buscaba en ella a alguien en quien confiar. Quizás su vínculo se fortaleció debido al hecho de que estaban (con la excepción de la trabajadora a tiempo parcial, Kathy, en la guardería) las dos únicas mujeres humanas en la isla. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en el invernadero donde Ellie le enseñó técnicas de jardinería y la ciencia de la botánica. Dondequiera que estuviera Ellie, era seguro que Lex no se quedaba atrás.

Lex vio a Ellie colocar una flor en la corona.

"Estás hermosa." Ellie sonrió.

"Gracias." Lex usó el regalo que le dio Ellie: un vestido sin mangas de algodón azul pálido con botones en la espalda. "Esta es la única vez que me verás con un vestido, El," bromeó, tocando el vestido. "Después de hoy, volveré a los jeans y zapatillas para mí." Lex todavía era una marimacha que amaba los deportes, pero también era tranquila, madura y bonita.

"¿No lo volverás a usar?" Ellie fingió hacer un puchero y dejó a un lado la corona.

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Me encanta; es realmente hermoso." Lex le dio un cálido abrazo. "Gracias, El."

"Para ti, la cumpleañera." Ellie fijó la corona de flores en la cabeza de Lex.

"Soy la reina por hoy."

"Eso es correcto. ¿Listo?"

Lex asintió. "No me acerqué al centro de visitantes."

"Bien, no se suponía que debías," dijo Ellie, riendo.

Salieron del invernadero. Ellie cerró la puerta cuando Lex puso en marcha el Jeep. Ella se sentó en el lado del pasajero. Lex le envió una mirada interrogante.

"¿No quieres conducir?"

Ellie negó con la cabeza mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "Es tu cumpleaños y quiero que pongas en práctica esas lecciones de conducción." En los últimos seis meses, le habían dado lecciones de manejo de Lex. Usaron el Jeep en las carreteras de mantenimiento del parque, practicando giros, estacionamientos, retrocesos y lo habitual. Lex aprendió rápido.

"Bien, solo porque tú lo dijiste." Lex se puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a caminar por el camino de mantenimiento que conducía al centro de visitantes. "Feliz cumpleaños para mí, tengo dieciséis años," cantó.

"Te estás volviendo demasiado mayor para mí, Lex," bromeó Ellie. "Pronto estarás cuidando de mí."

**oOo**

Hammond entró en la cafetería apoyada en su bastón. Él sonrió, complacido con lo que vio. Ellie había colocado flores tropicales en cada mesa. Serpentinas plateadas adornaban las paredes y la entrada. Una larga pancarta con letras gigantes de burbujas estaba pegada en la pared del fondo de la cafetería. Decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALEXIS! Junto a las palabras se había dibujado un dibujo de un tiranosaurio sosteniendo un pastel de cumpleaños en sus pequeños brazos. La pancarta cubrió temporalmente un mural que representaba una escena prehistórica. Tim Murphy, su nieto de trece años, había hecho el dibujo para su hermana mayor. Estaba resultando ser un artista talentoso, observó Hammond.

Todos estaban ocupados preparándose para la llegada de Lex. Robert Muldoon y Ray Arnold decoraron las paredes con papel crepé lila y turquesa, los colores que Lex había elegido para su fiesta. Alan Grant ató globos a las sillas mientras Tim arrojaba confeti sobre las mesas. Gerry Harding y Henry Wu habían preparado una mesa con refrescos, hielo y tazas. Iban y venían a la cocina sacando varios cubos de helado. Se destacaron el jengibre, la vainilla francesa, el chocolate negro y varios otros sabores.

"¿Cómo fue la reunión?" Donald Gennaro le preguntó a Hammond.

Hammond le entregó a Gennaro una copia de ambos documentos que había revisado antes en la sala de conferencias. Gennaro los hojeó. No pudo pronunciar los nombres de los dinosaurios para salvar su vida. Simplemente sabía que no importaba qué especie eligieran Hammond y Wu, harían una fortuna con eso. Eso es lo que más importaba.

"El parque ni siquiera está abierto todavía, John. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres clonar otra especie?"

"¿Por qué no? Sería un pequeño proyecto divertido en el que concentrarse mientras esperamos."

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevará esto?" Gennaro tenía un tono de voz con el que Hammond estaba familiarizado.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Es divertido y tomará tiempo. Para entonces, el mundo finalmente podrá visitar este maravilloso parque."

"Ese es el peligro en todo esto: ves este proyecto simplemente como 'divertido'. Aún no comprendes que lo que estás haciendo es serio y merece más cuidado y respeto. Devolver a la vida a un animal extinto no lo es solo diversión."

Hammond cerró los ojos, claramente molesto por la intrusión. "Para su información, Dr. Malcolm, me estaba dirigiendo a Donald y no a usted."

"Tuvimos esta conversación hoy temprano sobre su pequeño proyecto de ciencia."

"Y no lo vamos a tener ahora. No dejaré que arruines el día especial de mi nieta."

Malcolm levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Yo no haría eso, John. Ese no es mi estilo. Ayudaré a su personal con lo que sea necesario."

Gennaro asintió a Malcolm como una forma de saludo. Malcolm devolvió el asentimiento y fue a ayudar a Muldoon y Arnold a colocar el resto de las decoraciones de la fiesta. Hammond lo vio marcharse.

"¿Qué hay en el menú?" preguntó Gennaro.

"Conoces a mi Lex," dijo Hammond con orgullo. "Ella es vegetariana, así que pedí a los cocineros que prepararan una cocina especial para su cumpleaños. Habrá lubina chilena, salmón a la parrilla, verduras salteadas, espinacas salteadas, varios tipos de tortillas, entremeses. No escatimamos en gastos."

Gennaro hizo una mueca amarga. Él no podía soportar la comida vegetariana.

"Donald, querido muchacho, relájate. Habrá algo para que todos disfruten, incluido tú."

"¿Y el postre?"

"Hemos preparado un bizcocho de triple capa elaborado con delicioso chocolate alemán y la mejor crema de mantequilla."

"Solo está cumpliendo dieciséis años, no casando."

"Ella es mi nieta y me encargaré de que tenga el mejor cumpleaños número dieciséis. Trate de divertirse," dijo Hammond. "No es algo difícil de hacer."

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y Ellie entró apresuradamente en la cafetería, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. "Aquí viene, ¡prepárense todos!"

Podían escuchar los suaves pasos de Lex mientras se acercaba a las puertas dobles de la cafetería. Hammond colocó a todos para que formaran un semicírculo amplio, de modo que pudieran saludar a Lex cuando entrara. Ellie apretó la mano de Malcolm con entusiasmo. Se pararon junto a Arnold, Muldoon, Harding y Wu. Tim se situó entre Wu y Grant. Hammond fue al lado de Grant, con Gennaro detrás como la última persona en completar la formación. Al otro lado de las puertas, los pasos se detuvieron. El pomo de la puerta del lado de la cafetería giró lentamente mientras Lex lo maniobraba desde afuera. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Lex abrió las puertas dobles de la cafetería y entró para ver a todos esperándola. Toda la habitación estaba decorada con globos de colores, serpentinas y papel crepé.

"¡SORPRESA!"

Lex se rio, emocionado y abrumado. Sabía que Ellie tenía algo bajo la manga cuando le dijo la noche anterior que se mantuviera alejada del centro de visitantes hasta la tarde. Antes de que Lex pudiera superar el impacto de su fiesta sorpresa, todos se unieron para cantar feliz cumpleaños.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!" Lex cantó junto con el personal del parque, su abuelo y su hermano. Todos estaban sonriendo, completamente jubilosos de estar allí para su cumpleaños.

"¡Vives en un zoológico!" Malcolm cantó mientras señalaba el emblema de Jurassic Park en una pared cercana y luego hizo un gesto a todos los demás.

Lex se rio más fuerte. Deje que Malcolm agregue su propio toque. Arnold y Ellie comenzaron la cuenta de cumpleaños.

"¿Tienes un año? ¿Tienes dos años? ¿Tienes tres años? ¿Tienes cuatro años? ¿Tienes cinco años? ¿Tienes seis años?"

Lex negó con la cabeza y arregló su corona de flores. El resto del personal se unió; incluso Hammond estaba contando.

"¿Tienes once años? ¿Tienes doce años? ¿Tienes trece años? ¿Tienes catorce años? ¿Tienes quince años? ¿Tienes dieciséis años?"

Lex hizo un movimiento como un árbitro deportivo haciendo una llamada. "¡Eso es, tengo dieciséis!"

Siguieron aplausos y risas. Todos fueron a las mesas y esperaron la siguiente parte de la fiesta de Lex. Apoyado en su bastón, Hammond se dirigió al frente de la cafetería.

"Mientras esperamos a que salga la comida," dijo, "empezaremos con los regalos. ¿Qué te parece, Lex? Tú eres la cumpleañera; es tu decisión."

"Se escucha perfecto."

"¡Genial! Entonces, ¿quién es el primero?" Hammond examinó la cafetería.

Muldoon, Arnold, Wu y Harding se sentaron juntos a una mesa. Las mesas también estaban dispuestas en semicírculo. Se había reservado otra mesa para los regalos de Lex. En la pared de la derecha, dos largas mesas estaban reservadas para que los chefs prepararan la comida en forma de buffet. Arnold levantó la mano y junto a él, Muldoon sostuvo un sobre en el aire. Hammond sonrió, gratamente sorprendido. Muldoon le entregó el sobre a Arnold y él fue al frente donde estaban Lex y Hammond.

"Esto es de todos nosotros, Henry, Robert, Gerry y yo, para ti, Alexis. Feliz cumpleaños," dijo Arnold amablemente, entregándole el sobre a Lex.

"¿Debería abrirlo ahora mismo?" Lex preguntó, mirando a la mesa donde se sentaba el personal del parque.

"Absolutamente," dijo Arnold, y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Lex rasgó el sobre para revelar una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Abrió la tarjeta y encontró una pila de cientos atados con una cinta plateada.

"¡Woah! ¡Eso es mucho dinero!"

"Lee el mensaje, Lex," dijo Hammond.

"'Para Alexis, una encantadora jovencita, que tu decimosexto cumpleaños sea uno para siempre en tu corazón. ¡Feliz decimosexto cumpleaños! ¡Que puedas celebrar muchos más en el futuro!'," Sonrió a Harding, Wu y Muldoon. "Muchas gracias a todos."

"¿Cuánto dinero recibiste?" Preguntó Tim.

Lex le dio la tarjeta a Hammond y la dejó a un lado sobre la mesa.

"No estábamos seguros de qué regalarte, así que pensamos que, ya que estás cumpliendo dieciséis, ¿por qué no darte mil seiscientos dólares? Éramos cuatro, así que todos aportamos cuatrocientos."

"Gracias." Lex sonrió y se abrazaron brevemente. Arnold volvió a su asiento.

"¿Supongo que eso significa que usted y la Dra. Sattler van de compras al continente?" preguntó Wu.

Lex negó con la cabeza. "No, lo voy a guardar para una fecha posterior." Metió los billetes envueltos en el sobre y lo colocó junto a la tarjeta. "Gracias de nuevo."

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" preguntó Hammond.

Gennaro se puso de pie y le entregó una tarjeta a Lex. Mientras Lex abría la tarjeta, el personal del comedor colocó entremeses en las mesas. Lex leyó la tarjeta mientras todos se servían mini envoltorios de papa. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Gennaro, que ya había vuelto a su asiento.

"Gracias, Sr. Gennaro."

"De nada."

Hammond tomó la tarjeta y la colocó con el personal, mientras que Grant fue a Lex.

"Disfruta de este día al contenido de tu corazón, Lex." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó un pequeño sobre plateado, que ella abrió.

"Gracias, Dr. Grant." Ella sostuvo la tarjeta de regalo para que todos la vieran. "Es una tarjeta de regalo para el Restaurante Mirador Vista del Valle. ¡Impresionante!"

"¿Qué restaurante es este?" preguntó Hammond.

"Es un restaurante ubicado en las montañas de Talamanca, a unas dos horas y media de San José," dijo Grant. "Sirven cocina costarricense, tienen colecciones de orquídeas y observación de aves, ya que están a cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Pensé que sería un regalo único."

"Realmente lo es. ¡Gracias!" Abrazó a Grant y él se sentó después.

"Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo vamos a comer?" preguntó Malcolm. Se sentó con Ellie en la mesa junto a la de Arnold. "¿O planeas matarnos de hambre?"

"Dejaré que todos coman y usted se morirá de hambre, Dr. Malcolm," dijo Hammond, sonriendo. "Un matemático hambriento no puede sermonearme sobre mí 'pequeño proyecto científico'."

"Es bueno saberlo, John. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Ellie le dio un codazo juguetón a Malcolm en las costillas.

"¿Qué me trajo, Dr. Malcolm?" Lex preguntó, ahora que la atención de todos estaba centrada en él. Lo decía en broma, ya que ella y Malcolm siempre compartían intercambios divertidos.

Malcolm se levantó de la mesa. "Ah, esa es una buena pregunta, ¿qué le compré a Lex por su decimosexto cumpleaños? Hmm..."

Fue a un estante cercano lleno de peluches de dinosaurios. Malcolm agarró un pequeño braquiosaurio verde neón y se lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación hacia Lex, quien lo atrapó. Lo sostuvo triunfante y todos aplaudieron.

"Veo que sus habilidades atléticas no han disminuido," dijo Malcolm, recordando lo mucho que Lex amaba el béisbol.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No podías predecir qué animal de peluche te iba a dar. Podría haberte dado un triceratops o un estegosaurio."

"O que te acerques al estante y me traigas uno," intervino Lex mientras comenzaba a reír.

"¡Precisamente!" Malcolm juntó las manos. "Esa es la esencia del caos."

La habitación se llenó de risas. Los chefs habían comenzado a preparar la comida y miraron a todos, preguntándose qué era tan divertido. Regresaron a la cocina.

"Incluso durante una ocasión especial como tu cumpleaños, el caos nos rodea a cada paso. ¿No es fascinante?" Preguntó Malcolm, mientras se dirigía al frente donde estaban Lex y Hammond. Como siempre, estaba vestido completamente de negro. No importaba que la ocasión fuera festiva, Malcolm se sentía cómodo con solo dos colores: negro y gris. Le explicó esto a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Metió la mano en su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una pequeña caja. "Feliz cumpleaños, Alexis." Malcolm le dio la cajita.

Lex abrió la caja y sus cejas se elevaron. Se quitó un brazalete de plata y lo sostuvo para que sus invitados lo vieran. Malcolm dejó la caja a un lado y se la sujetó a la muñeca.

"Es hermoso...gracias, Dr. Malcolm."

"Siempre." Volvió a sentarse con Ellie. "¡Todavía tengo hambre, John!"

"¡Bah! Puedes esperar unos minutos más. Eso nos deja con..." La voz de Hammond se apagó y señaló a Tim. "Tim, eres el último."

Tim, que era tres años menor que Lex, subió al frente.

"Tu regalo está en la pared." Señaló la pancarta. "Puedes ponerlo en tu habitación en el albergue."

Lex lo empujó lejos. "Agarrado," bromeó.

"Solo estoy jugando. Cuando regrese al albergue, verá su regalo en su habitación, colocado en su escritorio. Es una computadora portátil Sony Style con una unidad de CD-ROM y otras características especiales. Todavía eres una nerda."

"¡Ven aquí!" Lex acercó a Tim para darle un abrazo. "Muchas gracias; no puedo esperar para usarlo."

"¿Puedo usarlo yo también?"

Lex le dio una mirada y luego una amplia sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Timmy, pero me toca a mi primero."

"Puedo vivir con ello." Sonriendo, Tim volvió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Grant.

"Eso es todo, cariño," dijo Hammond. "¿Algo que quieras decir?"

"¡Haz un discurso!" Malcolm gritó.

Lex se volvió hacia sus invitados a la fiesta. Pensó por un momento en qué decir. No quería parecer boba o cursi, pero quería mostrar su agradecimiento a todos por hacer que sus Dulces Dieciséis fueran memorables.

"Gracias a todos por hacer de mi día algo especial. Tengo mucha suerte de estar aquí con el abuelo, Tim y el resto de ustedes. Los amo." Lex le dio a su abuelo un amable abrazo. "Mi abuelo tiene el personal más increíble." Sonrió a la mesa donde estaban sentados Muldoon, Arnold, Harding y Wu. "El, usted significa mucho para mí. Dr. Malcolm, uno de estos días me gustaría escuchar sobre la teoría del caos." Los ojos de Malcolm se iluminaron de alegría. "¡Pero no hoy!" Todos rieron. "Sr. Gennaro, gracias de nuevo. Dr. Grant, siempre ha estado ahí para mí y Tim. Um, ¿a quién me olvido?"

"¡Yo!" Tim dijo, agitando la mano.

"Eres mi hermano, la sangre tira."

"Pero el agua sabe mejor," terminó Tim por ella. Siempre hacían ese intercambio como una broma cuando la gente no podía creer que fueran parientes.

"Sabes que te amo, Timmy." Lex tocó su brazalete de plata y sintió una lágrima de felicidad deslizarse por su mejilla. "Gracias a todos por venir juntos para mi cumpleaños. Espero que todos lo estén pasando bien. Si no, ¡comience a disfrutar!" Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde el personal de la cafetería terminaba de colocar los platos principales para la fiesta. "Me siento como el Dr. Malcolm ahora después de abrir todas estas tarjetas y regalos. ¡Comamos!"

Todos formaron una fila junto a la mesa del buffet y esperaron a Lex y Hammond.

"Después de ti, Lex," dijo Ellie, haciéndole un gesto para que fuera la primera en la fila del buffet. "Felices dulces dieciséis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENSAJE DE LA TRADUCTORA: Solo una nota rápida - no hay una traducción real para "caótico,"("chaotician" en Inglés) así que hice lo mejor que pude con la traducción.


	4. Malcolm en el Medio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras conduce hacia el invernadero de Ellie, Grant reflexiona sobre su frustración de cómo cambiaron las cosas entre ellos, una vez que ella comenzó a salir con Malcolm. Grant llega durante un momento entre Ellie y Malcolm, causando una tensión incómoda, cuando el plan original era que los tres se reunieran con Hammond para discutir sus planes de clonar una 16ª especie. Malcolm va solo para reunirse con Hammond, mientras considera el impacto que su relación y la de Ellie tiene en Grant.

_Cada vez es más difícil ser el profesional en este ridículo triángulo amoroso_ , pensó Alan Grant, frustrado. Condujo el volante mientras conducía por las carreteras secundarias de Parque Jurásico. Él se suponía que se reuniría con Ellie Sattler a las dos de la tarde. Eran las dos y cuarto. Ellos, junto con Ian Malcolm, estaban planeados reunirse en el bungalow de John Hammond sobre el nuevo proyecto InGen, la decimosexta especie de dinosaurio.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que se mencionó por primera vez en la sala de conferencias del centro de visitantes. Henry Wu ya había comenzado el proceso de clonación de la nueva especie, pero Grant no sabía si estaba teniendo éxito. Ni siquiera sabía en qué especie estaba trabajando Wu. El proyecto se estaba llevando a cabo en secreto y el personal de InGen no estaba seguro de todo. Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold y Gerry Harding sabían que Hammond quería agregar otro dinosaurio al parque. Ninguno de ellos estaba entusiasta en la idea, pero Hammond siguió adelante a pesar de las opiniones de su personal. Cualquiera que no saltara de alegría ante la noción de una decimosexta especie era negativo a los ojos de Hammond. Aunque Hammond había invitado a Grant, Ellie y Malcolm a la reunión inicial, no habló de ello después con ninguno de ellos. A Grant no le gustó eso: si Hammond quería su experiencia, sería útil que no lo mantuvieran desinformado.

Volvió a pensar en Ellie. Llega tarde, como siempre. Él enmendó sus pensamientos. Hubo un tiempo en que Ellie llegó a tiempo, e incluso temprana. Pero todo eso había cambiado. Desde que comenzó a salir con Ian Malcolm, nunca llegó a tiempo para nada. A Grant le molestaba, y esa era una buena forma de decirlo.

Ellie no era la tipa de mujer que se convertía en una mentecata si un hombre la miraba por segunda vez. Se centró en sus estudios de posgrado en paleobotánica y mostró un potencial maravilloso para tener éxito en el campo. Ella era decidida, inteligente y persistente. Grant se lo había dicho muchas veces e incluso él sabía que no tenía que decírselo; Ellie lo sabía ella misma. La imaginó como la paleobotánica principal que abriría caminos en todo el mundo y aparecería en los titulares de su campo de estudio elegido. Grant todavía tenía grandes aspiraciones para ella, pero se habían atenuado ligeramente.

Y parte de la razón por la que se habían atenuado era porque se tomaba personalmente su relación con Ian Malcolm. Sabía que no debería, pero ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que debía tomarlo? Grant no vio forma de evitarlo. Cada vez que miraba a Ellie y el flequillo rubio que caía sobre su rostro, veía a la estudiante de posgrado a la que se había encariñado. Demasiado encariñado por su propio bien. Más bien decir enamorado.

Como profesor, siempre se le advirtió que no se acercara demasiado a los estudiantes. Estaba bien tener un favorito aquí y allá (e incluso eso estaba mal visto en la academia), pero nunca alguien a quien consideraría una novia potencial. Eso fue romper los muros entre profesor y alumno y borrar el límite que tenía que existir para que no perdiera su trabajo y dañara su carrera.

O peor aún, romperle el corazón.

Grant dio un giro brusco a la derecha y pisó el freno. No tenía prisa por recogerla. Él era y no era. Quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Era una contradicción como lo era enamorarse de un estudiante graduado más de una década más joven que él.

Sin embargo, Grant se había enamorado de Ellie. Sabía que debería haber sido más cauteloso, pero lo había dejado pasar cuando se trataba de ella. Tal vez fue porque estaba solo. Grant amaba el campo de la paleontología, la pasión de su vida. Era agradable tener una mujer en su vida, especialmente una que tenía intereses científicos similares. Tal vez fue porque ella le recordaba a su esposa fallecida hace mucho tiempo. Laura Grant poseía las mismas cualidades intangibles que lo habían atraído hacia Ellie: brillante, segura, reflexiva y culta en los temas que le interesaban. Al igual que Laura, Ellie dejó de ser una parte importante de la vida de Grant. No porque estuviera muerta, sino porque lo eligió a él antes que a Grant.

Grant se detuvo frente al invernadero y frunció el ceño. Otro Jeep estaba estacionado afuera. Suspirando, porque sospechaba quien había llegado antes que él, Grant dejó el Jeep y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Llamó y esperó unos segundos. Grant volvió a mirar al Jeep. _¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse entre nosotros?_ Debe haber sido el elemento caótico. La imprevisibilidad, los atractores extraños (¿atracciones?), El efecto mariposa, las ecuaciones extravagantes y todas esas tonterías matemáticas irritaban a Grant. Volvió a llamar y esperó.

**oOo**

Malcolm envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ellie. Había estado en el invernadero con ella durante las últimas dos horas y podía quedarse así para siempre. El invernadero era un paraíso en miniatura con sus hermosas flores vibrantes y aire fresco y perfumado. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella aquí, era un lugar donde podían tener charlas privadas y simplemente pasar el rato, lejos de los demás. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y él la soltó gentilmente.

"Vamos a llegar tarde," dijo Ellie.

Malcolm miró su reloj. "Ya llegamos tarde. ¿Sobre qué nos reuniremos con John? Recuérdamelo."

"La decimosexta especie."

"Ah, sí, John quiere expandir su pequeño proyecto científico."

Ellie puso un dedo sobre los labios de Malcolm. "No empieces con él. No vamos a tener una repetición de lo que sucedió en la última reunión. Será mejor que prometas ser amable, Ian."

"Lo prometo."

"Bueno." Ellie se acercó al pequeño catre y al escritorio instalados en la esquina del invernadero, lejos de las flores y las plantas. Tenía que sacar su cuaderno del escritorio para poder presentar sus notas a Hammond para la reunión de esta tarde.

Malcolm la siguió. "Antes de irnos, déjame darte un último beso."

Dejando su cuaderno, Ellie sonrió y obedeció.

**oOo**

Grant tuvo suficiente con ellos. Había esperado pacientemente durante diez minutos a que Ellie o incluso Malcolm llegaran a la puerta. Se acercó a las ventanas, pero las enredaderas le impidieron tener una vista clara del invernadero. Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo no podía ser tan importante. Grant agarró y giró el pomo de la puerta. La puerta cedió con facilidad. Por supuesto que está abierto, pensó. Grant descubrió que todo estaba empezando a cabrearlo. Una vez, pudo mantener la calma, pero ahora su molestia se estaba volviendo más evidente. Entró al invernadero, contemplando la flora con forma de arcoíris que Ellie había dedicado innumerables horas a cultivar. Por lo general, la vista de las violetas africanas y otras flores tropicales lo habría enorgullecido, orgulloso de que Ellie fuera una de sus mejores alumnas. Ahora, mientras miraba, su expresión se ensombreció al ver a Malcolm besando a Ellie, la pareja envuelta en los brazos del otro en un acogedor abrazo. Eran ajenos a Grant, que estaba a tres metros de distancia. Grant tosió y cerró la puerta.

**oOo**

"Ejem."

Los ojos de Malcolm se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se separó de Ellie y vio a Grant de pie cerca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ellie tenía una mirada de desconcierto en sus ojos y se volvió hacia donde miraba Malcolm. Apartándose el flequillo rubio de su rostro, le dio una media sonrisa a Grant, quien no le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Hola, Alan!" dijo alegremente.

Grant asintió con la cabeza.

"Dr. Grant. ¿Cómo estás?" Malcolm dijo un poco demasiado rápido. Fue sincero en su saludo, aunque sonara forzado.

"Muy bien."

"Eso es bueno escuchar."

Grant no respondió. Se volvió hacia Ellie y dio unos golpecitos en su reloj de pulsera. "Llegamos tarde."

Ellie soltó una risa incómoda. "Estábamos saliendo."

"Son las dos y media. Díselo a John."

"No te preocupes, estaremos allí en cinco minutos como máximo." Ellie sonrió amablemente a Grant, quien le lanzó una mirada en blanco. Ella conocía muy bien esa mirada.

"Está bien, vamos," dijo Malcolm. "Nosotros-"

"¿Te importa si hablamos solos?" Grant interrumpió, señalando a Ellie.

Malcolm asintió. "Claro. ¿Quieres que los espere a los dos?"

"Sí," dijo Ellie. "¿Alan?"

"No me importa."

"Estaré afuera..." Malcolm se calló mientras salía por la puerta principal para darles a Grant y Ellie su privacidad.

**oOo**

En retrospectiva, Malcolm siempre sintió que debería haber sabido lo que sucedería cuando comenzara a salir con Ellie. Grant siempre había sido frío con él, pero ahora tenía frío del Ártico. A pesar de la frialdad de Grant, Malcolm siguió saliendo con Ellie. Disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y decidieron hace un tiempo no dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. O cualquiera, para el caso. Hace un tiempo, Ellie le había dicho a Malcolm que ella y Grant nunca habían sido pareja, pero Malcolm a menudo refutaba ese punto.

Grant continuó como si hubieran estado en una relación seria. Y de alguna manera, tenían un vínculo estable como profesor y estudiante. El problema era que Grant quería más y Ellie no. Malcolm lo sabía, sentía algo por él, pero no tanto como a Grant le hubiera gustado. En el pasado, tenían citas para cenar que no habían llegado a ser nada serio. Ellie lo comparó con una "cita de estudio" excepto que Grant era su profesor y no un estudiante. _Tal vez Grant se sintió engañado,_ pensó Malcolm, _pero, de nuevo, Ellie no era del tipo que se engañó un hombre. Ella es más inteligente y mejor que eso._

Cualquiera que sea la relación que tuvieran, dejó de existir ahora que Malcolm era el novio de Ellie. Malcolm no quería eso; siempre animaba a Ellie a hablar con Grant. No era alguien que se enorgulleciera de romper relaciones, a pesar de lo que pensaba Grant. Además, ¿cómo podría haberlos separado Malcolm si no estaban saliendo desde el principio? Malcolm habría estado contento si Ellie aún hablaba con Grant o si fueran al parque juntos para realizar una investigación. De vez en cuando trabajaban juntos y a Malcolm no le molestaba.

Podía escuchar fragmentos de su argumento.

"—Nunca antes fuiste así—" Grant.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! Es como..." Ellie.

La mayoría de las veces en un triángulo amoroso formado por dos hombres y una mujer, la mujer estaba en el medio. Dado que Grant nunca se acercó a Malcolm directamente, Malcolm se sintió como si estuviera en medio de cualquier amistad restante que Ellie intentara mantener con Grant. Si terminaba la relación con Ellie, las cosas podrían arreglarse entre ellos. Pero ese problema no podía solucionarlo Malcolm, y él lo sabía. Si no tenía ningún problema con que Ellie hablara con Grant, ¿por qué Grant debería tener un problema con su relación?

Malcolm podría estar todo el día en círculos sobre toda la situación. Nunca pareció terminar y Grant se alejó más de Ellie a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Entonces, en ese caso, pensó Malcolm, ¿estoy en el medio? ¿O está Ellie en el medio? Malcolm caminaba de un lado a otro frente al invernadero pensando en el escenario, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo al interior. Ellie miró al suelo y dio unos golpecitos con el pie derecho con impaciencia. Grant estaba a varios metros de distancia, junto a una mesa que contenía macetas vacías y bolsas de abono y mezclas de tierra. Malcolm miró sin decir nada. Ellie alzó los brazos al aire, frustrada.

"¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo así?"

"Preferiría que no lo hiciéramos," dijo Grant.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

Los ojos de Grant se agrandaron. "Así que he estado hablando conmigo mismo todo este tiempo."

"Oh, Dios mío..." comenzó Ellie. "Escuché-"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Fingir que no existe?" Grant señaló a Malcolm. "¡Justo cómo tú finges que yo no existo!"

Ellie le envió a Malcolm una mirada de disculpa con la esperanza de aliviar las palabras de Grant. "Alan, ¿no podemos simplemente ...?"

"¡No!"

Malcolm levantó la mano. "Ah, voy a dejarlos a los dos solos para resolver esto."

Ellie lo miró con dolor. Malcolm se dio cuenta de que ella no quería que se fuera, pero que él estuviera allí no ayudaba en nada. Sabía que era mejor que se fuera ahora. Más tarde, podría hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido...como lo habían estado haciendo desde que comenzaron a salir.

"Tengo que hablar con John sobre su proyecto científico," dijo Malcolm.

"Todos tenemos que hablar con él," dijo Grant.

"Sí." La tensión entre los tres saturó el aire y se cernió como una nube de tormenta. A estas alturas, era obvio que no se reunirían con Hammond como grupo, pero pensó que preguntaría de todos modos. "¿Ustedes dos siguen viniendo?"

Ellie negó con la cabeza. "No...puedes irte sin nosotros."

"Me reuniré con él entonces." Malcolm sintió que se estaba repitiendo, como solía hacer cuando sentía que no lo escuchaban.

"Bueno." Ellie no miró en su dirección. "Está bien." Suspiró y miró a Grant, que no se movió. "Estaré aquí un rato."

"¿Debería pasar más tarde?"

"Claro si tú quieres."

Malcolm asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Ellie y Grant reanudaron la discusión, como si no pudieran esperar a que se fuera. La mayoría de las veces, Malcolm se entretenía escribiendo ecuaciones matemáticas. O aplicaría la teoría del caos y la probabilidad a la situación actual (¿quién podría adivinar que Ellie terminaría con él?), Pero no estaba de humor. Subió al Jeep y se fue para ir al bungalow de Hammond. Malcolm miró hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor para mirar el invernadero de Ellie y luego presionó el acelerador.

Ya llegaba tarde, ¿quién podría haber predicho que eso sucedería hoy?


	5. El Espía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm se encuentra con Hammond en su bungalow. Durante su encuentro, Hammond recibe una misteriosa llamada de su archienemigo de BioSyn: Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson revela que otro empleado de InGen le está difundiendo información, ¿pero Hammond realmente quiere descubrir la verdad y en quién puede confiar ahora?

John Hammond escuchó un suave golpe en el exterior de su bungalow. Había estado esperando más de una hora a que llegaran Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler y Ian Malcolm. Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que uno de cada tres no estaba mal. Hammond se hizo a un lado e invitó a Malcolm a entrar en su bungalow. Las manos de Malcolm estaban cruzadas frente a él y tenía un brillo taciturno en sus ojos oscuros que mostraba que su mente estaba preocupada por otros pensamientos. Hammond pensó en preguntarle qué le molestaba, pero Malcolm se acercó a él primero.

"Parece que soy solo yo, John."

Hammond frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasó con el Dr. Grant y la Dra. Sattler?"

"Necesitaban hablar sobre asuntos personales, así que...aquí estoy."

"Necesito a alguien de mi lado cuando hablemos de mi parque." Hammond se acercó al sofá de cuero negro de la sala de estar y miró por encima del hombro a Malcolm. "Ya conozco tu opinión."

"Estás asumiendo que siempre estoy en tu contra."

"El noventa por ciento del tiempo lo eres."

"Cuando se trata de su proyecto científico, sí," dijo Malcolm, uniéndose a él en el sofá. "Cuando te concierne, no necesariamente."

"Oh, eso es un alivio," dijo Hammond. "'No necesariamente'."

"No es personal, John."

"No, en absoluto."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo?"

Hammond lanzó un suspiro exasperado. "No estoy discutiendo contigo. Solo quiero a alguien que crea en mis sueños, alguien que no siempre estropee lo que estoy tratando de hacer aquí."

"¿Quién lo está estropeando?"

"¡Por Dios! ¡Nunca te rindes, verdad!"

De repente, sonó el teléfono, interrumpiéndolos. Malcolm se quedó paralizado y Hammond miró el teléfono con sorpresa. Sonó de nuevo, más fuerte que la primera vez, como si la persona al otro lado de la línea quisiera asegurarse de que contestaran al teléfono. Hammond suspiró y cogió el teléfono. Escuchó un breve siseo y un hombre dando órdenes en la otra línea.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Hammond.

Ninguna respuesta.

Hammond señaló la puerta y Malcolm captó la insinuación de que quería atender la llamada en privado. No hay problema, Malcolm lo respetaba. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó a Hammond chasquear los dedos. Hammond puso su mano sobre el altavoz.

"Levanta el otro teléfono," susurró y señaló a un teléfono inalámbrico sentado en el escritorio en la esquina más alejada del bungalow.

Malcolm tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y asintió con la cabeza a Hammond, quien le indicó que permaneciera en silencio mientras escuchaba como el tercero.

"Hola, Sr. Hammond," dijo la voz en la otra línea.

"¿Quién es?"

"Sabes quién es. ¿O quieres adivinar?"

"¿Quién es?" Hammond preguntó con impaciencia.

"¿Te gustan los juegos de adivinanzas? Yo sí."

Hammond apartó el teléfono de él y se lo quedó mirando. Luego se lo acercó al oído de nuevo.

"¿Lewis Dodgson?"

"¡Felicitaciones! ¿Quieres un premio?"

El rostro de Hammond palideció. "¿Qué quieres, Dodgson?"

"Quiero muchas cosas. Tu parque es el número uno en mi lista."

"Eso, no puedes tener."

"Lo tendré algún día en un futuro cercano."

"No te hagas ilusiones, Lew. O haré que te arresten."

"¿Harás que me arresten por qué? ¿Por querer ayudarme a mí mismo a aprender todo lo que hace tu empresa? ¿Por descubrir los sucios secretos de InGen?" Él rio entre dientes.

"Aquí no hay secretos," dijo Hammond con frialdad. "Descubriste todo lo que querías saber de Dennis."

Hubo una breve pausa y Hammond escuchó a Dodgson respirar ruidosamente.

"No, él solo me dio una porción del pastel. Quiero todo, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Hammond no respondió y Dodgson continuó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo estos días? ¿El parque ya está abierto para los visitantes?"

"No," espetó Hammond, y de repente deseó no haber dicho nada. Quería colgar el teléfono del auricular, pero su curiosidad le hizo quedarse en la línea.

"Ah, ya veo...estás esperando hasta que sea el momento adecuado. ¿Qué estás haciendo mientras tanto?"

"Nada en absoluto, Lew. Que es lo que tú haces...mientras dejas que otros hagan el trabajo sucio."

"¿Insultarme? Eso no es muy agradable...ni profesional. Pero está bien, si quieres comportarte así..." La voz profunda de Dodgson se apagó. "Entonces dime, John, ¿son ciertos los rumores?"

Hammond vaciló. Envió una mirada preocupada en dirección a Malcolm. _¿Qué quiere decir?_ Malcolm le articuló a Hammond. Hammond levantó su dedo índice diciéndole que respondería a su pregunta lo antes posible. Malcolm asintió mientras escuchaba su conversación.

"¿Qué rumores?" Hammond preguntó lentamente.

"Oh, que estás clonando una decimosexta especie y eso..."

Hammond dejó caer el teléfono. Sonó ruidosamente en el suelo de madera del bungalow. Se quedó mirando el teléfono, sin querer cogerlo, pero sabiendo que tenía que terminar su conversación con Dodgson. Malcolm se inclinó rápidamente y le entregó el teléfono a Hammond.

"¿Hola, hola? ¿Te asusté?"

"¿Dónde escuchaste esto?"

"Simplemente escuché un rumor," dijo Dodgson. "¿Quieres que te la cante?"

"¡¿Quién te dijo esto?!"

"No te lo estoy diciendo. No es mi culpa que no conozcas a tu amado personal tan bien como deberías."

"Escurridizo bastardo."

"Los insultos tampoco son agradables."

"Es patético que con toda la tecnología disponible, usted y su empresa todavía recurran al espionaje industrial para salir adelante."

Hubo una pausa rápida como si Dodgson se encogiera de hombros ante el intento de un burlo hecho por Hammond.

"¿Por qué debería hacer todo el trabajo, cuando puedo pedir prestado algo de ti, desgarrarlo y recrearlo para llamarlo mío? Es menos costoso, requiere menos tiempo y es menos agravante."

La garganta de Hammond se cerró. Algo se rompió dentro de él y no pudo responder a las preguntas de Dodgson, ni quiso intentarlo.

"¿Sigues ahí, Johnny? No te preocupes, la competición siempre es buena, te mantiene fresco y alerta. ¿Hola?"

Hammond no le respondió. Colgó el teléfono y lo hizo sonar con fuerza en el auricular. Malcolm también dejó el teléfono inalámbrico sobre el escritorio después de apagarlo. Hammond se acercó al sofá de la sala de estar. El bungalow era pequeño pero cómodo, y en ese momento Hammond se contentaba con quedarse allí el resto del día y pensar en la llamada telefónica que acababa de recibir. Miró su bastón y luego señaló el lugar vacío junto a él. Malcolm se sentó.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Hammond en voz baja. "¿Quién podría estar haciendo esto después de tanto tiempo y por qué?" Miró a Malcolm, esperando una respuesta. "Lo escuchaste, ¿no?"

"Me temo que lo escuché, John."

"Bien…?"

Malcolm respiró hondo y buscó una respuesta sensata. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para dar. Hubo un largo silencio en el bungalow. Hammond dejó su bastón en el suelo y se reclinó, tratando de relajarse.

"Tenía miedo de que esto pasara," se susurró a sí mismo.

"¿Tenías miedo de lo que pasaría?"

"Que uno de ellos me traicionaría...como si Dennis no fuera suficiente."

Malcolm parpadeó. "Ahora, eh, John, espera un minuto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien de tu personal te traicionaría, aparte del hecho de que ha sucedido antes?"

Hammond negó con la cabeza. "Es un miedo que ha estado en el fondo de mi mente. Siempre me preocupa que uno de ellos imite lo que ha hecho."

"¿Pero por qué te harían eso?"

"No lo sé."

Malcolm escuchó el crujido en la voz de Hammond y decidió que lo ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera. "Tengo una idea."

Hammond miró hacia arriba. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Necesitas escribir una lista de su personal y de cualquier otra persona de la que sospeche. Seas brutalmente honesto cuando escriba esa lista," dijo Malcolm. "Agrégame, si lo crees necesario."

Hammond negó con la cabeza. "No, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero pensar en eso."

"Es obvio que lo ha pensado antes y esta llamada telefónica empeoró su miedo. ¿Alguna vez les ha dicho a Robert, Gerry, Ray y Henry que se siente así?"

"No…"

"Deben ser conscientes de que desea retenerlos y que aprecia el trabajo que realizan para usted y su proyecto. Una gran razón por la que los empleados se sienten descontentos es porque se sienten despreciados..."

Malcolm se detuvo cuando vio que el rostro de Hammond se enrojecía. Se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo estaba provocando recuerdos recientes de Nedry. De todos los miembros del personal, Nedry dejó en claro que no estaba contento de trabajar para la empresa. Esta verdad fue descaradamente obvia, especialmente después de asistir a su juicio altamente publicitado.

"Creo que sería bueno que les dijeras," dijo, tratando de concluir sus pensamientos. "Para que no busquen en otra parte ni se sientan tentados si se les hace una oferta ilegal."

Hammond asintió, pero Malcolm tuvo la sensación de que no lo estaba escuchando.

"Ha estado encarcelado durante casi dos años. Un año y ocho meses para ser exactos. Ni siquiera sintió pena por lo que había hecho. Por eso el juez le dio de diez a quince años y revocó su certificación. Antes de sentenciarlo, el juez dijo que había observado a Dennis todo el tiempo. Ni una pizca de remordimiento de él. Uno pensaría que los demás habrían aprendido de eso y no me traicionarían." Hammond lo miró como si esperara que Malcolm estuviera de acuerdo con él esta vez.

"John, la mejor manera de enfrentar este problema, este miedo que tienes, es confrontar a tu personal."

"¡No me dirán la verdad!"

"Espera, no los pongas en la misma caja que Dennis; tienes que darles el beneficio de la duda. Han sido leales contigo durante todo este tiempo, a través de los altibajos que suceden en esta isla. Deberías ten eso en mente."

"No importa. Uno de ellos le está contando a Dodgson nuestro asunto y voy a cortarlo de raíz antes de que empeore." Hammond lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, visión borrosa por un momento." Hammond se masajeó las sienes. Luego saltó del sofá. "¿Me harías esto?"

Malcolm se sintió desconcertado por su pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "Puede que no esté de acuerdo con usted en su proyecto para una decimosexta especie y en este parque en general," dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Hammond, "pero _nunca_ estaría tan bajo como para ir a sus espaldas y ayudar a su competencia. Siempre he sido sincero contigo y lo sabes."

Hammond se tragó un nudo en la garganta y miró de nuevo a Malcolm con los ojos entrecerrados. "Lo sé...es por eso que tú también eres el único a quien le estoy contando esto." Se detuvo como si tuviera que registrar lo que acababa de decirle a Malcolm y continuó en voz baja: "No quiero que Gennaro lo sepa. Si se entera, lo empeorará. Se lo diré eventualmente, pero no ahora."

"Comprensible."

"Me duele que ni siquiera pueda confiar en mi propio personal como solía confiar en ellos. Antes de Dennis, tenía fe en todos ellos. Los mantenía a la altura de los estándares."

"Y aún debería hacerlo; tienes un personal dedicado en sus manos."

"Pero uno de ellos ha estado filtrando información. Cuando me entere..."

Malcolm se levantó y se puso cara a cara con Hammond. "Para ser justos, podría ser cualquier persona en esta isla. Incluso podría ser Ellie, el Dr. Grant o incluso Donald Gennaro. Podría ser el trabajador de mantenimiento que ha estado dando vueltas en los lugares equivocados. No descartes a nadie, John, pero tampoco te apresures a acusar a tu personal. Tienes que abordar esto con cuidado."

Hammond asintió. "Tienes razón, lo hago." Cogió su bastón.

Comenzaron hacia la puerta. Malcolm tenía la puerta entreabierta cuando Hammond volvió a su sofá.

"¿Qué es?"

"Voy a descansar aquí por un tiempo. Tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza, vino de la nada...creo que el estrés me está afectando." Hammond dejó su bastón junto al sofá. "Voy a descansar una hora y luego hablar con ellos. Creo que iré con Robert y Ray sobre esto desde la última vez que me informaron sobre Dennis."

Malcolm se encogió. Hammond siempre tenía ideas locas en el camino.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres ponerlos en esa posición incómoda?"

"¡Tonterías! No es nada incómodo. Solo les haré saber, averiguar lo que piensan..." Hammond bostezó. "Tengo una idea de cómo voy a lidiar con esto, pero primero lo diré por ellos". Cerró los ojos pero siguió hablando. "Atraparon a Dennis en el muelle este ese día. Si no fuera por ellos, todavía tendría un traidor en mis manos. Espero poder abrir este parque al mundo algún día sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien me apuñale por la espalda".

"No pienses en eso ahora", dijo Malcolm desde la puerta. "Descansas un poco."

Echó un vistazo al sofá y vio que Hammond ya estaba durmiendo. Eso era extraño: Hammond nunca tomaba siestas a la mitad del día, a pesar de que estaba bien en sus setenta. Malcolm se preguntó sobre eso, al igual que se preguntó quién era el topo. También encontró molesto el tono alegre de Dodgson y estaba seguro de que Hammond estaría de acuerdo con él. No sabía que tenía la menor idea de quién le estaría pasando secretos a Dodgson después de todo este tiempo, pero una cosa era segura: antes de encontrar a Ellie, hablaría con Muldoon y Arnold y les avisaría. De esa manera, las noticias de Hammond no los desconcertarían por completo.

Malcolm echó una última mirada a Hammond y salió del bungalow, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.


End file.
